A Prince and a Red Reaper
by sandewrpally
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum, a prince of a Kingdom that arrived on Remnant due to the power and grace of the Crystal. Ruby Rose, Huntress-in-training and unlikely friend of said prince. Though they may come from different lives they are bound by something more than fate. For fate is of ones own making on Remnant, as is the love of a certain Prince and Red Reaper
1. Chapter 1

**A Prince and a Red Reaper**

* * *

Prologue

 _With the rescue of the Lunafreya's from the Empire King Regis is awoken when the Oracle is given a new vision from the crystal. The Crystal and deities, after witnessing the selfless actions of King Regis, have decided to intervene in favor of saving Regis and his people. The oracle tells Regis of a new land that his kingdom could be transported too, free from the presence of the Starscourge and the NIlflhiem. Though there are some things that are similar to the Daemons that currently roam during Eos's nights the oracle also states that the people of this world have fought them off for years. When asked what this new land was called the Oracle gave her response; Remnant._

 _The King was struck with a choice; go to this new world or stay and fight against the ever encroaching Nilflhiem. The oracle continued to receive visions, often in describing the world that Lucis would be transported too. After several months, and more death of his subjects at the hands of the Nilflhiem Empire, King Regis accepts the choice given to him by the crystal and deities of Eos. The decision was met with widespread approval, though even the king was worried of the aftereffects that would come from his decision._

 _Channeling the power of the past Kings Regis was able to start the transition, though the cost of the true transition did not become clear until after the magic had been cast. In an instant Lucis was transported to Remnant, causing a noticeable disturbance to the other Kingdoms. A landmass appearing out of thin air was no small event after all. AS Regis recovered he saw that the Lunafreyas had sacrificed themselves to complete the transition, becoming encased within the crystal to act as anchors to this new world. Despite his grief Regis goes to his subjects to make sure the transition went smoothly while also getting a head start on getting in contact with the four Kingdoms he had been told of._

 _Without having any means to contact the other kingdoms Regis was forced to wait for the Kingdoms to come to him. The first people that did trickle in were fighters of the Grimm, hunters and Huntresses. Though the Kingsglaive and Hunters nearly duke it out tensions are quickly settled when it's discovered they are merely trying to get a handle on a new land mass appearing. The Hunters are brought before King Regis and discussions allow the king to catch up to current events on Remnant. From the Faunus to the various Kingdoms Regis learns a great deal while also discussing their history. After finding out the Hunters are representatives of the four Kingdoms he sends a Kingsglaive to accompany each of the hunters back to their respective kingdoms._

 _After a week Regis greets the respective headmasters of the Hunter Academies. Talks ensue over the new player on Remnant. King Regis is suitably impressed with the headmasters, but wary of Atlus's headmaster and General Ironwood. The similarities between Nilflhiem and Atlus are hard to ignore for the King. Despite the tension Regis along with the headmasters was able to hash out agreements involving trade and other essentials before bidding the Headmasters farewell. The night after negotiations Ozpin, headmaster of beacon, approached the King to confide in something._

 _No one besides the two know what was spoken of, though the following years would See Regis and Ozpin gather to discuss on numerous occasions. After the agreements were made Lucis was announced to the world. The Kingdom quickly became famous for several reasons._

 _The first and foremost was King Regis's decree regarding faunus. Upon learning of the discrimination they faced Regis announced that if they so wished it the faunus of Remnant would be welcomed with open arms in Lucis. Though hesitant at first faunus from all around Remnant began to pour in. In a few years several faunus leaders had become governors of their respective cities, earning them places with King Regis's court. The respect that faunus garnered in Lucis reflected the Kingdoms nature in acceptance and respect._

 _The next item that allowed Lucis to make its mark was the two orders directly under the king; the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard. The Kingsglaive became the de-facto Hunters and Huntresses of Lucis. With the integration of Aura and semblances the magic that Regis shared with the Kingsglaive was reserved for the main leaders of the Glaives. Both Faunus and man would go on to join the Kingsglaive, keeping both Grimm and the dangerous native wildlife away from the cities new and old. The Crownsguard is known throughout the Kingdoms as the elite of Lucis's fighting force. Cor Leonis, Commander of the Crownsguard, is hailed as one of the most powerful fighters on Remnant after his killing of a dragon Grimm. Another notable trait that the Crownsguard have is the ability to summon their weapons much like the royal family itself, though it is unknown how they do it._

 _Finally are the goods that come from Lucis. Curatives such as potions and ethers were found to help with Aura restoration, which made them essential to any huntsman and huntress in the field. Other goods such as food and animals are also a hot commodity. Trade between the Kingdoms flourishes to this day._

 _Regis himself is hailed as a wise and powerful leader, though the councils of the other Kingdoms remain wary of him. But this is not the story of him. This is the story of his son and a red reaper._

* * *

 **Insomnia**

"I gotta say this was a pretty good idea Tiayang."

"Thanks Qrow." Replied the blond man next to him "Though you getting us visas helped a lot."

"It's pays to have friends in the Glaives." Replied the black haired man while taking a drink of his flask. Both men looked to where the two children were staring out the viewport of the bullhead as they made their final descent into Insomnia, capital of Lucis. Both men chuckled at the sight of Yang and Ruby practically drooling over the city. Qrow could emphasize with them as he had much the same reaction upon his first visit to the city a couple of years ago. His attention was drawn to the two girls as they talked about all they wanted to do.

"I hope I can see a chocobo!" Ruby said enthusiastically. Qrow rolled his eyes as the youngest of Tiayang's daughters had become obsessed over the animals when he had brought home a chocobo plushy from his last visit to Lucis. It was good to see Ruby excited for something, as the events from the incident involving Yang looking for her mother still gave Ruby nightmares. It was one of the reasons Tiayang had suggested this trip and Qrow was more than happy to help arrange it. Nyx had been a major help getting everything in order and Qrow was sure to take him out for drinks when he could.

As the bullhead touched down Taiyang had to physically hold his daughters back to keep them from running off to see the sights. As the family filed out with their luggage Qrow was looking back and forth till he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Waving him over he was glad Nyx was able to meet them there. He was in his Glaive uniform, meaning he was on break or off duty. Clasping the other man's arm Qrow was glad to see his friend and comrade again.

"Been a while Nyx. I trust the Glaives have been keeping you busy?"

"No more than usual." Nyx replied. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your family?"

"Right. This is Tiayang Xiao Long my brother in law. The two kids are Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose." Qrow said while pointing to each family member as he named them. "Family, this is Nyx Ulric. Kingsglaive and friend."

"You're a Kingsglaive?!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed. Nyx merely chuckled as the girls stood in awe of his presence.

"Does this mean you can do magic?" Ruby asked. At the nod of both Tiayang and Qrow he produced a fireball in the palm of his hand. The girls gazed at the flames as if they were the greatest thing in the world.

"I can. But we gotta keep it a secret alright?" The girls made a motion with their fingers to say their lips were sealed. As he chuckled Nyx rose and stretched while he talked the family before him. "Anyways I'm guessing you all are tired from your trip. The hotel should be ready by the time we get there." He waived for them to follow while he continued to talk to the young girls.

"So what are you two hoping to see while you're here?"

"Chocobos!" yelled Ruby. The adults chuckled while Yang responded just as excitingly.

"Vehicles!" At this the Kingsglaive raised an eyebrow before a smirk appeared on his face.

"I think I can fulfill both of your requests. But not today" he added before the girls could ask "I think the trip wore you all out. Don't you want to be all ready to see them?"

Ruby yawned while Yang tried to stifle the motion. After another few minutes of walking Nyx got them their rooms from the front desk as both Tiayang and Qrow were carrying luggage and Ruby. After depositing the girls and luggage Qrow and Nyx headed to the bar while Tiayang stayed behind to watch the kids. By the time they got there the bar was pretty empty, though it still had the odd patron or two. Taking a seat at the counter the two began to catch up.

"So how has life as a teacher been?" Nyx asked with a smirk.

"So exciting. Especially with trying to juggle other duties."

"I feel your pain" the Glaive replied sarcastically while holding his heart.

"Uh huh. But on another note" Qrow continued after downing his drink "Have you thought about the offer yet?" Nyx looked back to his drink as if it held the answers. After a minute, Nyx finally spoke up, though with a bit of wariness.

"I don't know Qrow. The Glaives have been my whole life. To go from that to a single protector? It…a transition that will take some getting used to."

"Ah but you forget." Replied Qrow with an evil smirk on his face. "You'll be protecting Amber. What better way to spend time with the woman you love than to be her protector?"

"Ugh. Barkeep!"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

By morning the girls were bounding of the walls in excitement at the thought of exploring the city. Tiayang was slowly getting Qrow up while Nyx was waiting in the lobby, the former contemplating the offer that had been made to him by King Regis and Headmaster Ozpin. Before he could muse more of it he noticed a red blur approaching him before he felt something tackle his legs. Looking down he saw Qrow's younger niece Ruby, staring wide-eyed at the two knives that were strapped to his thighs. Remembering what Qrow had said about his niece being a weapon nut he leaned down and took one of the knives out. As he explained what the knives were for he could see the wonder and amazement in her eyes double before he caught sight of the rest of the family.

"Now then before we go off and explore the rest of the city I think you should all see the Palace first. I have a feeling you'll enjoy seeing it." At the nods of the family Nyx waved down two taxis and instructed them to the royal palace. Both Qrow and Nyx could only imagine the looks of wonderment held by the girls, and possible Tiayang, when they arrived. Knowing that the rest of the day could be on foot he paid for the taxis before he started to tell them of the palace. After a few minutes of explaining he turned back to notice a certain red-clothed girl was missing.

"Uh Qrow?" Nyx said as he got the man's attention. "Where did Ruby go?"

At the mention of his niece he looked to where the rest of the family was beside him. At the realization that Ruby was gone he quickly looked around. His eyes quickly darted to the royal palace where a group of people were going in, with a red cloaked girl following them. Both men groaned as they tried to stop Ruby from going in, but got a door in their face for their troubles. After another minute Qrow looked at Nyx who had a resigned look to him.

"I'll need to call Commander Leonis. You owe me for this Qrow."

"Yeah yeah. I'll get you in touch with Amber"

"That's not…never mind." Replied Nyx as he waited for the call to connect with the Crownsguard commander.

* * *

 **Ruby**

As Ruby wandered the halls she was amazed at everything she saw. She had only heard of the country from her uncle, yet the stories did not do it any justice! Though she still had yet to see a chocobo she was continually amazed at other things in the city. Like where she was righty now. She had never been in a palace before, but all the things she thought should be there were. Grand halls, suits of armor, even servants (though she was unaware of the curios looks they shot her way.) Eventually she came to Garden where she noticed another child was playing. Slowly approaching him she noticed that he seemed to be looking at a white rose, which caused her to stumble and attract the boy's attention. Blue met silver as the two looked at each other. Before Ruby could apologize the boy held out his hand to help her up. Taking the hand while blushing in embarrassment the boy began to speak in a soft voice.

"Hello I'm Noctis. What is your name?"

Ruby took a moment before replying, also in a soft voice "Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"That's a nice name." Notic replied, causing another blush to appear on her face. "But what are you doing here?"

"I was exploring. Then I might have gotten lost." Ruby said and looked down. Before she had time to think Noctis grabbed her hand and started to walk.

"Dad will be able to help you. If not, then we can find them ourselves."

"Really?"

"Yep" replied Noctis with confidence. As they made their way deeper into the palace the servants were giving the two children smiles at the scene before them. The two children talked the entire time they were searching for Noctis's father. The two talked about their interests, from Noctis's love of fishing to Ruby's obsession with cookies. They spoke little of their families as, unbeknownst to them, both had lost their mothers and did not like talking about it. Eventual they came to a room where a desk was laden with piles and piles of paperwork with an older man sitting behind Turning up to look at the tow children Ruby got the distinct feeling that this was a man who was very important. Before she could think more on it Noctis was pulling her towards the man who she assumed was his father.

"Noct? Who is this?"

"This is my friend Ruby Rose. She says she got lost."

"Did you now miss Rose?" the man asked with a smirk on his face. Ruby finally pipe up, earning a smile form both Noctis and his father.

"I was with my family then I noticed something. I followed a group of people in and then…got….lost." She finished while looking at the ground. Both father and son chuckled at the embarrassed girl before the father got up and kneeled down to Ruby's level.

"Where did you last see your family?" he asked in a comforting voice.

"In front of the Palace. A Glaive was with us as well."

"Oh? Do you remember who this Glaive was?"

"OH yes! His name was Nyx. His weapons were so cool!" exclaimed the young Ruby. The boy next to her was chuckling at the enthusiastic girl while the man smirked at the exclamation. Though not as cool as uncle Qrow's." She added sheepishly. Before any of the group could comment on it a knock came from the door that Noctis and Ruby had come through, along with a commanding voice.

"King Regis Sir. I've been informed that a civilian might have accidently come into the palace." Said the man as he opened the door and walked though. Both Ruby and Noctis stepped back while Noctis's dad stood up and straightened his posture. It was then that Ruby heard what the other man had said.

'King?' She thought as she looked between the man who was identified as King Regis and Noctis. The man didn't look anything like a king, or at least what she envisioned him to look like. Noct was so friendly and not overbearing in a way that Qrow had always told her those in authority could be. As she continued to look between son and father the other man continued talking, not noticing the young girl.

"Kingsglaive Nyx informed me that a young girl had stepped into the palace. He said she was a relative of Hunter Qrow, and that you would know her by a" the man looked at his scroll "Excitable almost overwhelming attitude, need for weapons, cookies and chocobos. And a red cloak." He finished dryly. Both father and son turned to look at the girl that had been perfectly described by the Crownsguard.

"I think your search is over Commander Cor. Tell Kingsglaive Nyx to bring in the rest of the family. I feel a need for a break from all this tedious work."

"At your command your grace."

As the Crownsgaurd commander left Ruby finally got ahold of herself and spoke up, much to the amusement of King Regis and embarrassment of Noctis. "Wait so your Royalty. OH I'm so sorry..um …your highness or Grace or." Before the young Ruby could continue Regis held up a hand to stop her from going into a rant.

"King Regis is fine Miss Rose. And I believe my son prefers to be called by his name instead of his titles." Noctis merely nodded his head when Ruby looked his way." Now then I believe we should go see getting you back to your family. Noct, will you take Miss Rose to the gardens? Commander Cor will join you with the rest of Miss Rose's family." Before Ruby could say anything NOctis was leading her by the hand back towards the garden, exiting chatting away with Ruby. Regis looked at the scene with a smile on his face. IT had been a couple of years since his son had lost his friend, the youngest of the Lunafreya's. Though no one remembered their sacrifice, whether due to the Magic of the transition of some other reason, the effects on the young prince were felt. For the past two years, the Prince had become somewhat withdrawn. Only going out with the new Crownsguard initiates when he was practically dragged out by Gladio and Ignis. It was a pleasant surprise to see Noct actually engaging with someone his age. Taking a moment to look at the picture of his family he proceeded out of the room to catch up with Qrow and meet the family of the girl who happened to catch his son's attentions.

* * *

 **Qrow**

There were very few times in his life that Qrow had been embarrassed. Granted almost all of them were from Tiayang and Summer but still very few. Trying to explain to King Regis, one of the few men he had deep respect for, that his youngest niece had sneaked into the palace was mortifying for the Hunter. Nyx must have felt the same way because the Glaive was white as a ghost as they waited in the gardens for the king and his niece. Tiayang and Yang were wandering around the impressive Garden, taking note of the different plant life form both Eos and Remnant. After another few minutes of nervous waiting a boy appeared hand in hand with his niece, though something about the boy seemed familiar to the old Hunter. Nyx stiffened next to him, which caused Qrow to warningly look at the boy that had led Ruby to the gardens.

"Prince Noctis." Called out Commander Cor, earning a shocked stare at the boy leading his niece to them. "I think the young lady is fine without your assistance." Finished the commander of the Crownsguard seriously. Both of the young ones looked down at their hands before jumping away with massive blushes on their face. The sight was pretty amusing for Qrow and utterly shocking for the two Lucians. It was widly known throughout both the Glaives and Crownsguard that the Prince had become somewhat of a sullen young man. Shaking to clear their heads they turned their attention back to the rest of the family, not noticing that Regis was watching form the other side of the white roses. With a mischievous smirk, he stepped forward as the rest of the groups attention was drawn to Tiayang and his daughter.

"I never knew there were so many different types of roses."

"Or other types of flowers." muttered Tiayang, still in shock about being invited into the royal palace. He knew Qrow had met people in both the Kingsglaive and Crownsguards, but never imagined he and his family would be invited into this place. As he regarded the young man next to his niece his attention was brought to the man slowly making his way towards them. When the man began to speak Tiayang was thankful for all the etiquette training Raven had instilled within him.

"I see you decided ot bring the family with you this time Qrow."

"Your majesty." Replied Qrow, shocking the three who knew him to be somewhat of a …difficult person to those in authority. When Qrow noticed the looks that the rest of his family was giving him he piped up, much to the amusement of the lucians. "I know how to show respect, especially to those that have earned it. It good to see you again King Regis."

"The same to you Qrow. I should have known that it would be your niece to sneak into the palace. No harm no foul though."

"eheh, thanks for that. If you'll excuse us we should be getting back to our vacation."

As they were being led out by Nyx and Commander Cor Regis saw the look on his son's face. It was one of longing, for friends and to know what the world outside of Lucis was like. Kneeling in front of his son Regis could not help but remember when he had undoubtedly given his father the same look when he was younger.

"Interesting people, don't you think?"

"Yeah they were. Especially Ruby. Did you know she wanted to see a Chocobo?" replied Noctis with a little bit of sadness in his voice. Regis merely smirked as he regarded his son's unspoken question. Ever since coming to Remnant Regis had seen fit to limit the power he took form the crystal, guaranteeing him a longer life than would be possible had he kept channeling it back on Eos. He was more content than he had been in a long time, and now was the time to ensure his son started to live a life free form the confines of being a prince, and more being the boy he was.

"Come along Noct. I believe your new friends could use a guide within the city."

Noctis's eyes widened and followed his father before they came to the front of the palace, much to the confusion of Qrow and the rest of the family. Approaching Nyx, he regarded the man that had become one of the best Glaives since its formation. Of the few people Regis trusted inexplicably it was the Kingsglaive before him.

"Glaive Nyx. I believe our quests require another guide. My son has offered his services, if you'll have him of course." Nyx and Qrow glanced at each other before coming to a silent agreement. If one looked to the two girls next to Tiayang they would describe the look in Ruby's eyes as one of pure, unadulterated joy while Yang's was of confusion and surprise.

"It would be an honor sir." As the words left his mouth Ruby practically dragged the young prince into the waiting taxi, causing both Yang and Tiayang to follow. Nyx and Qrow were briefed on their new, temporary positions as Crownsguards from Commander Cor s King Regis waved at the exited forms of his son and Ruby, who were chatting about something the King couldn't hear. After watching them leave Cor noticed the look of contentment on the Kings face, but chose not to speak up. Before long both King and Commander were heading back inside, to continue on the day.

* * *

At the end of the week both Ruby and Noctis were openly crying at the thought of separating. It had honestly surprised the adults, both Lucian and not, that the two had become great friends so quickly. Even Yang, who had also become friends with the crown Prince, was a little in shock at the cols friendship that had developed with the two children. Regis was watching the exchange of goodbyes before an idea came to him. Instructing Co to retrieve the animal in question he went to the gathering of goodbyes and gathered Noctis's and Ruby's attention.

"I can see you two have quite a friendship after such a little time. I think I might know of a way the two of you can keep in touch." At the questioning stares of the two Regis chuckled and looked to where Cor was leading a black and white dog towards the party. Regis held out his hand for the dog to come towards them while also explaining who it was.

"This is Umbra. HE is a special friend that I would like the two of you to keep in contact with." At their confused expressions, Regis took out a leather-bound journal and opened it for them to see the blank pages. "Umbra will bring the journal back and forth between you two. This way you can keep in contact even without the need of scrolls. Now let him smell your hand so he knows who to find."

Both children laid out their hands for the canine, who then proceeded to sniff and nuzzle each hand. At the happy yip, he gave them both turned to look at each other. A hint of red appeared on both of their faces before Ruby began to speak.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, for now."

"Yeah. I guess so." Noctis replied back with a whisper. Before he could turn away Ruby had gripped his pinky with hers. Turning back towards the now furiously blushing girl she spoke while still holding his pinkie in hers.

"Promise me we'll see each other again!" she exclaimed out suddenly. Noctis looked down at where their hands were connected and back at her eyes.

"I Promise" he confidently said as he gripped her pinkie. As they separated both Regis and Qrow could tell that something had sparked between the black prince and the later known red reaper.

* * *

 **Several Years Later – Vale**

A young woman in a red cloak was reading a magazine in her hands, oblivious to the robbery taking place behind her. Though she was not the only one, as a Raven-haired youth in black had stepped in, also oblivious to the robbery in question. Though it was the robbers themselves that probably should have paid attention.

* * *

Hello Everyone. You can thank my fellow author, Vergil117Sparda, when he issued the challenge for a Final Fantasy XV and RWBY crossover. When i saw the challenge i tried my upmost to ignore it, but after playing the game for 20+ hours it just drove me to the point of insanity to not accept his challenge. But I digress. Please enjoy, favorite and review. And also look at my other stories if they catch your fancy

Guardians of the Effect - Mass Effect X Destiny

A Rider in Azeroth - Inheritance Cycle X Warcraft

The Workshop Hunter - Bloodbourne X RWBY

As I stated Please enjoy, leave a review and expect updates soon for all stories.

Walk in the light, whether Warcraft or Destiny

SandewrPally


	2. Chapter 2

**A Prince and a Red Reaper**

 _in the years since its appearence Lucis has created tieds with all four kingdoms, even Menagerie. Of hte four Kingdoms Vale seems to be the closest in ties with Lucis, followed by Menagerie. The other Kingdoms are still wary of Lucis, and above all King Regis. Atlus is especially wary of the King of Lucis because of his policies on the treatment of faunus, which has gained him many allies throughout Remnant from both Faunus and human. King Regis himself meets with the chieftain of Menagerie, much to the displeasure of certain parties._

 _In recent years Vale and Lucis have created a sort of exchange program in regards to its hunters and Huntresses. After attending the academy, Beacon for example, at least a year students are given a choice to be an exchange student for a year in either Lucis or Beacon. The purpose of these exchange students is to create stronger ties with the kingdoms of Remnant. Though only Lucis and Vale have so far agreed to form this program with Lucis._

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

 **Vale**

Roman was optimistic about the robbery in progress. So far things had gone off without a hitch though he knew that could change at a moment's notice. You didn't become a career criminal by slouching around and getting caught. The men he had gotten from Junior were getting the job done, which was all he cared for anyway. As he counted the amount of dust the sound of breaking glass caused him to turn his attention back towards the store. Where there was an unbroken store front before stood a young girl in red with a scythe. One of Junior's men had been knocked out as well. As he was getting ready to shout out for the men to get the, he thought huntress in training, another yell was heard from inside the store. Another of Junior's 'fine' men were thrown out. Roman groaned in frustration before looking around.

"Well what are you waiting for?" shouted Roman "Get them!"

* * *

 **Several minutes ago - Ruby**

Ruby was entranced by the various weapons in the magazine she was holding. She knew she was a weapon nut and it wasn't due to the constant reminding of Yang and her dad. The Issue she was looking at currently was one of the special Lucian editions. From the various sources she had been able to get her hands on (her dear friend Noct being one of them) the Lucians preferred standard weapons over the transforming ones favored by a majority of the Huntsman. Despite the lack of transformations Ruby was drooling over the different weapon types and styles. Just how they infused a spear to continually project ice and fire damage continued to elude her. As she continued to ogle the magazine while making mental notes one of Juniors men stepped behind her and got her attention.

"Hey!"

She promptly ignored him. Though her headphones might have had some reason for that. Tapping her on the shoulder Ruby finally noticed the man and took off her headphones.

"Oh, can I help you?" asked Ruby.

"Give me all the dust you have."

"Is this a robbery?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, now please hand over all the dust you have." As the last words came out of his mouth. He felt as if he had been hit by a truck, before summarily blacking out. Ruby jumped out after him, noticing that there were more goons out on the street participating in the Robbery. Taking out her baby, Crescent Rose, she was getting ready to fight when another of the goons came flying out the same window she had smashed earlier. Everyone looked at the second knocked out goon before the one in a bowler had shouted to the rest of the assembled goons to get her. She prepared to meet them head on, wondering at the same time who had thrown out the other goon.

* * *

 **Noctis**

Noctis shook his head as he proceeded to the local dust store, From Dust Till Dawn. Leave it to both Ignis and Prompto to trick him into getting them some dust to experiment on. Prompto was easy to figure out, since he was the ranged specialist of their team, and Lucis had been developing new types of effects with the combination of Lucian weapons and Remnants dust. Ignis on the other hand was a mystery as to why he needed Dust. Noctis figured it was more of a curiosity than anything, given the older teenagers obsession with battlefield tactics and strategies. Noctis noted the amount of people outside of the store, but merely thought they were just buying the dust that they were loading in the various transports strewn around. Slipping into the store Noctis's assumptions quickly did a one eighty turn. He instantly recognized a robbery when he saw one. One of Junior's goons noticed him then and tried to restrain him. Summoning his engine blade the Prince made quick work of the goon before kicking him out of the broken window, which he just now noticed.

Taking cover next to the open door Noctis peeked out to the street. A red cloaked girl was facing down more of the goons while the Bowler wearing leader shouted orders at them. Noctis noticed the scythe the girl wielded, and something was oddly familiar about it. Shaking his head at the feeling he prepared his Engine Blade when he noticed one of the goons sneaking up on the re-themed girl. Stepping out of the store he threw the blade, preparing himself for the warp strike to reach its destination.

* * *

 **Ruby**

The goons that the bowler wearing leader sent after her were jokes at best. Most didn't have the amount of training she did, though she was just happy to be fighting for a good cause. Due to her attention focused on the enemies in front of her she didn't notice one of them creeping up on her from behind. Before anyone could blink a sword flew out of the shop. For Ruby, the world slowed down as she took in the flying sword.

She could instantly tell that the sword was Lucian by design alone. The blade had all the marking of a singular form, much like older weapons of Remnant. But what truly caught her eyes was the apparent machinery at the point where the hilt met the blade. What looked like an engine made up the cross guard. She would love to take apart the weapon later, though she didn't even know who it belonged to.

That question was answered when a blue light forming a hand gripped the blade. A second later the form of an oddly familiar young man appeared out of nowhere, though if one where to look at the front of the store they would see a faint trail of blue light Where Noctis had started his warp strike. Another second passed as time sped up, with the young man kicking one of the bowler wearing guy's goons that had managed to sneak up on her. With a flourish, he landed next to her while keeping his guard up. While she could have taken on the goons herself, she was grateful for the second person.

Both turned their attention towards the remaining enemies in front of them. The goons looked even more hesitant than before with the prospect of facing two young ones that had obviously had some combat training. Everyone was paused, as if waiting for a signal to begin. This signal came in the form of one Roman Torchwick.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get them!"

Instantly the street erupted in chaos. Ruby and the black clothed boy worked in sync by covering each other's blind spots. If one goon managed to get past the initial swing of Ruby's scythe they were quickly met with the blade of her fighting companion. While Ruby would use her semblance to move out of blows that had a chance to hit her. The raven-haired boy merely sidestepped fluidly away while leaving a blue outline where he once stood before retaliating with either his blade or hand and feet. Both the huntress-in-training and Prince made quick work of the goons until the only one left was Roman Torchwick.

"Truly you were worth every cent I paid" remarked the criminal sarcastically. "Well, red and black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around."

With that the criminal turns his cane into a rifle, causing a red blast with a shot from his cane. Ruby used her semblance to dodge the explosion while Noctis warped to hang over the store. It took a few seconds for both to see Roman climbing the ladder next to the building to the rooftop. Noctis could hear the Ruby ask the shopkeeper if it was okay to go after them, though he was already prepping another warp to the other side of the street as she made her way up the building with her semblance. Flipping from where his sword was imbedded in the building both Noctis and Ruby arrived at the same point on the roof. It was at this time Roman also stepped on the bullhead that had been waiting for him while muttering "persistent."

"End of the line red and black." Commented the criminal as he threw another dust crystal. Before he could raise the cane to cause another explosion two things happened.

The Dust crystal was split in half. Following it were purple missiles that rocked the bull head. Both Noctis and Ruby could make out the forms of two people when the dust cleared. One was clad similar to Noctis, but somehow more formal attire at the same time. In his hand was a regular Katana, though if one were to look closely they could see the slight shimmer of energy that seemed to waft from it. The woman had a riding crop pointed at the bullhead. She was clad in a librarians outfit with a purple cape whipping behind her.

"Crap we got a Huntress and Hunter!" shouted someone in the bullhead. Noctis would have laughed if fear was not gripping him at that moment. Before him was one of the greatest fighters of Lucis, Crownsguard Commander Cor Leonis. The man responsible for his safety while in Vale and getting ready to attend Beacon.

Noctis was also sure that the current scowl on his face was eighty five percent his fault.

Both Cor and the Huntress proceeded to bombard the bullhead, until a woman came out of the cockpit. Despite the distance both Ruby and Noct could make out some details, such as her raven hair and dark clothing. The thing that caught Noctis's attention however was the fire that the woman rained down on the four on the roof. IT was similar to the Lucis's elemancy, yet different at the same time. Before he could muse on the fact he had to dodge the pillars that sprung up beneath.

Even with the combined might of Cor and the Huntress the bull was able to pull away. As Noctis looked back towards Cor and the woman he instantly flinched at the glare leveled at both him and Ruby. Though Ruby instantly approached the two excitingly.

"You're a huntress and a hunter….. Can I have your autographs?"

* * *

Noctis could only shrink further in his seat at the withering glares sent to him by both Cor and the now named Glynda Goodwitch. While Cor was standing off to the side Glynda was pacing back and forth while lecturing the two before her.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourselves and others in great danger." Glynda started, causing a look of shame to appear on Ruby's face.

"The same goes for you Prince." Whatever response Ruby was going to make stopped when she heard the Crownsguard commander. The guy next to her was a prince? Before she could look more closely at him Glynda began speaking again.

"What the two of you did was incredibly dangerous!" she exclaimed with both worry and anger. "Regardless you both handled yourselves well. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back." As both Ruby and Noctis relaxed, her more than him, Glynda brought down the riding crop making both of them flinch and causing Cor to smirk at the situation.

"I think you have scared them enough Glynda." Came Cor's voice form behind her. For some reason Noctis swore he could hear 'your punishment will come later' "Regardless, there is someone here to meet the both of you."

At the confused look on both the prince and Huntress in training face's a green-suited man proceeded to step in with a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug in the other. Taking a seat across from them he laid the plate of cookies on the table while leaning towards Ruby.

Ruby Rose….you have…silver eyes." The man said cryptically.

"Uh, um."

"So!" he exclaimed before either Ruby or Noctis could comment. "Where did the two of you learn to do this?" he asked while motioning at the footage of their fight.

"S-Signal Academy" replied Rose.

"My father and the Crownsguard." Replied Noctis, earning yet another confused glance from Ruby. Ozpin nodded at the prince's answer and turned back to Ruby.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" asked Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.

"Well one teacher in particular"

"I see. And how has your time been in Vale so far prince Noctis?" Commented Ozpin once Ruby had started to dig into the cookies. At the mention of his name Ruby paused with a mouthful of cookies to look at the young amn Sitting next to her. 'Noct?' she thought. As the rate of cookie inhalation slowed Noctis began speaking, much to Ruby's confused delight.

"It has been an enjoyable experience so far. While there are some similarities between Vale and Insomnia it's nice to be a normal person for once instead of everyone recognizing me as the crown prince of Lucis." At the end of his comment both Cor and Ozpin smiled at the young prince's words. Ruby was staring wide-eyed at Noctis, who was trying his hardest to not glance back at his precious friend. Luckily Ozpin cut in, saving the prince from a potentially embarrassing situation. "I am glad to hear it. Now then miss rose I must say it's a surprise to see the weapon you wield. It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

It took a moment for ruby to register the comment that Ozpin had made, and another to swallow the mouthful of cookies she had. "Oh! That's my uncle Qrow" she blurted out before regaining some semblance of composure. Which was shortly dashed as she continued. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She finished with some Karate motions, which had Noctis almost burst out laughing. A quick glare from Cor caused the young prince to pause before settling back into his seat.

"And you Prince Noctis?" After a quick nod from Cor he started. "Much the same as Ruby went through it. I was….not that well versed in combat before training with father and Commander Cor. Though the bruises and near deaths might have helped in regards to that." Noctis could swear that he saw Cor's eyes glint from the last part, which caused him to shudder. He had come out stronger than ever, with a healthy fear for the katana wielding Crownsguard.

"So I've noticed" Ozpin remarked as he placed his mug on the table. And looked between the two in front of him before continuing. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He said while looking at Ruby.

"Well…I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" asked Ozpin, who was looking intently at Ruby.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she started and began speaking quicker with each sentence. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She giggled at the last part, which Noctis thought was rather cute. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh** , you know!"

The three adults study her before turning their attention to Noctis, who had been thinking of his own response while Ruby was talking. After a moment in decision he started.

"A king is not made great by the power he wields, nor the deeds he had done for himself. A king is made great by the efforts he makes to protect those under him, to protect them and the people precious to him." Noctis continued after a quick glance to Ruby, which the adults noted as Noctis continued. "There was only so much I could learn and do in Lucis. Since coming to Remnant dad has made great strides in creating peace. Both of us figured a good step would be me attending Beacon and learning the way of the Hunters and Huntresses of Remnant. Then there always the good thing about slaying Grimm." He finished with a smirk, which caused Ruby to high-five him.

All three of the adults looked at the prince with respect in their eyes. IT recognize such an important fact for leaders at a young age was a monumental task, yet the young crown Prince of Lucis had recognized it easily. 'Your father would be proud of you' Thought the three adults.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ozpin.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Both Ruby and Noctis replied simultaneously. Ozpin smiled while leaning back with the mug in his hand.

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said while Noctis bowed his head in respect.

"You want to come to my school?" asked Ozpin almost immediately, drawing surprised looks form both Noctis and Ruby.

"More than anything" replied Ruby.

"That is what I was hoping for" Noctis said, catching the look of approval from Cor. Ozpin and Glynda were having a silent conversation before she turned away and Ozpin looked back at the two before him.

"Well, okay then."

* * *

After assuring Cor that he wouldn't get into any more trouble (which he hoped to the crystal and any other deities it actually happened) both Noctis and Ruby were awkwardly looking anywhere than each other. Finally, it was Ruby who spoke up, much to the relief of Noctis.

"So, I guess you kept your promise." She commented with a blush.

"Yeah…yeah I guess I did." Noctis replied with a smile on his face as he looked at Ruby. In the years they had been communicating both of them had shared much with the journal that Umbra carried between them.

"So where do you keep your weapon?" asked Ruby with a little bit…. okay a lot of stars in her eyes.

"Oh, you mean the engine blade?" replied Noctis. At her excited nod, he summoned the blade that his father had given him before he was making the trip to vale. It had honestly gone better than Noctis could have hoped for. He was thankful that Cor was hammering out the details to let the rest of his assigned crownsguard and friends be let in with him, though he was sure it would not be that difficult. Looking down at his hand he noticed that the engine blade was now gone, though he had a suspicion who had taken it.

One glance to his right was all that was needed to see Ruby in, what would be later dubbed by his friends and Yang, weapon-lust mode. She was eyeing the engine blade up and down, before she appeared eight in front of Noctis shooting off questions a mile a minute.

"ohmygoshthebladeissocoolhowdoestheengineworkdoesitformasortofdusbasedattackcanitakeitapartdoyouahvescema-" Noctis quickly put his hand over her face, stopping the absurd rate of questioning that Ruby was bound to continue if he hadn't stopped her.

"How bout I tell you" he put a hand to stop her before she began again. "After we get something to eat. After all its not every day we get to celebrate going to beacon." At this Ruby's stomach gave a large growl causing her to blush and Noctis to let out a small laugh while he started walking. Unbeknownst to the two both Cor and Ozpin were watching from afar, silently observing the Prince and Huntress in training. Both the Crownsguard Commander and headmaster wished them the best of luck, before turning back towards the school, discussing recent events and the problems that had arisen since.

* * *

 **Omake**

Glynda was more than ecstatic to see her friend Cor again. It had only been a couple of years since they had last seen each other, but she was happy to know that Cor had taken the time to seek her out and enjoy a cup of te.

"I have to say it was a pleasant surprise to be asked out like this Cor."

"Anything for a friend Glynda."

She mentally sighed at that. Since she had known the Crownsguard Commander he was oblivious to most romantic attachments. Which caused no end of troubles for her when nit came to their relationship. Having sensed her irritation Cor spoke up, not realizing Glynda's feeling for him in the slightest.

"Are you alright Glynda?" Cor asked. Glynda could only let out a groan mentally as she regarded the man in front of her. He was a rugged type of handsome, though she suspected years in the Crownsguard had tempered the man to be the epitome of social etiquette. She noticed that Cor had a confused look on his face beofre Glynda realized she had been staring. Deciding to try and make the man see her as more than a friend she started talking.

"Cor what do you see our relationship as?" At the raise of his eyebrow she continued "Not just as friends." she finished.

Cor looked at her confused before a realization ahd set in. As he slowly looked into Glynda's eyes she hoped and prayed he could see the emotion contained within them Before she could hear his response an explosion sounded form down the street. Cor had instantly willed his katana at the ready while Glynda was readying her riding crop. With a short nod to each other they began to sprint towards the sound of the explosion. Glynda was hoping that whoever they caught doing this that they had a good life insurance.

* * *

Greetings everyone. I just...wow. I never expected hte kind of response to this story that happened. I honestly felt as if i was on cloud nine. Plus wathcing hte newest episode of RWBY as well. In the next chapter we get to beacon, and more reunions and introductions abound.

Walk in the light

Sandewrpally

PS. please favorite and review


	3. Chapter 3

**A Prince and a Red Reaper**

* * *

 _Though Lucis has only been around Remnant for around a decade the Fifth Kingdom has more than made a name for itself. One reason for this is the hunters of Lucis, the Kingsglaive, and the royal protectors of the royalty, the Crownsguard._

 _With the discovery of Aura and Semblances King Regis saw an opportunity to further ties to Remnant. For those that came from Eos it was discovered that Aura and Semblances were selective, with only about one in every ten Glaives being able to wield both the Kings power and Remnants own unique powers. The same came about with Regis attempting to imbue those with already unlocked semblances and auras with the Kings power. Eventually Regis declared the Kingsglaive as a combined force of those from Lucis and those from Remnant._

 _For Faunus this decision turned to be the turning point in their interaction with Lucis, the closest kingdom to Menagerie. The Glaives swelled in membership, due to no small part in the fact that Faunus found themselves treated with respect, and in some cases awe by those of Lucis, who welcomed their new protectors with open arms for the most part. The other Kingdoms, especially Atlus, look at the budding relationship between the newest kingdom and Menagerie with wariness. Never before had there been such an open relationship between humans and Faunus. The proceeding years would see the Glaives become the De-facto protectors of both Menagerie and Lucis. Over the years, the Glaives moved away from matching styles, though the hood granted to each Glaive upon Graduation is considered a mark of office across Remnant._

 _A notable roadblock to the spreading of this cooperation between Faunus and man is the White Fang. The current leadership believes that King Regis, a human, is merely trying to subjugate them for his own ends. The Faunus not directly involved with the White Fang look at this assumption with horror and disappointment. Even those in the White Fang are confused, leading some to abandon it. The subsequent actions of the White Fang, such as the attempted assassination of major Faunus leaders of Lucis, have ensured that it is not welcome in Lucis. In surprise Menagerie has also tried to distance itself from the new White Fang, much to the organizations displeasure._

 _Notable members of the Kingsglaive_

 _Nyx Ulric – Codename 'Hero'_

 _Nyx is one of the most powerful of the Glaives to date. Wielding both the Kings power and Remnants he is a rare sight even among the current Glaives. Currently he is under order form the king on a confidential mission, though his presence has been felt by the other kingdoms. It is unknown what the Glaive is currently doing, but some has said to have seen him with Qrow Branwen, another notable Hunter of Remnant._

 _Relus Tarois – Codename 'Werewolf'_

 _Relus was one of the First Faunus to enter the Glaives. Considered a genius by most of the Glaives his subsequent rise through the ranks was met with respect, as very few would challenge the wolf faunus by saying he had not earned his place. Relus is the second in command to the current leader of the Glaives, though rumors abound that it is only a manner of time before he becomes the commander. Relus is a stanch supporter of King Regis and the current leadership of Menagerie. When asked why (many suspect a white Fang supporter trying to stir up trouble) the Glaive replied:_

" _Before Lucis, before King Regis, what hope was there in mending the bridges with humanity? Altus, and more specifically Schnee, would deny us the chance for equality before we even had a chance. While the other Kingdoms might accept us eventually it would hardly be at the level that Lucis, and by extension its people, have. You only need to look around Insomnia, or any other city to see that our neighbors do not fear or revile us. Indeed, we are just people to them, just with some curios bits mixed in."_

 _-Relus Tarios_

 _The Crownsguard is the elite of the elite of Lucis's fighting forces. They act as the protectors of the royal family. This includes things such as intel gathering, fighting, and being ambassadors. In order to be in the crownsguard one must devote their life to Lucis and the royal family, an oath taken seriously by all those who are in it. Besides being the protectors of the crown the organization is more than that. It is a family._

 _Granted a family that is hands down containing some of the most powerful fighters on Remnant, but still the Crownsgaurd is a family. They are a close-knit organization whose sole purpose is the continued protection of the King and Lucis. Considering the many enemies, both Grimm and not, that Lucis faces on a daily basis the Crownsguard is a necessity born out of a desire to protect. Not much else can be said, due to the Crownsguard own place next to the King. Its secrets will remain, despite the other Kingdoms wanting to know._

 _Notable members of the Crownsguard_

 _Cor Leonis – Codename 'Invincible'_

 _Information made unavailable due to Crownsguard affiliation._

 _Marion Holts – Codename 'Banshee'_

 _Only information available currently is that she is the only Faunus so far to be accepted into the Crownsguard._

* * *

Chapter Two: Beginnings

"Remind me again why we had to get up so early?" asked an irate Noctis, still drowsy from the early and rather abrupt wakeup.

"Since we are driving there" replied another young man with glasses "We needed to leave early."

Noctis raised his eyebrow at his friend, who was giving the young prince a rather devious smirk. "Also, consider it a little bit of revenge for your escapades last night."

Noctis groaned into his hand. After his reunion with Ruby, who had grown into a fine young woman (not that he would ever say ANYTHING to the three with him about that), Cor had summarily berated the four of them for an hour, which left the four young men cowering at the end of it. Thinking of his friends he looked back from his hand to regard each of them.

Currently driving was the more, 'sophisticated' of the four, Ignis Scientia. Wearing his standard Crownsguard fatigues the glasses wearing Lucian was one of Noctis dear friends. Like the Prince Ignis had received an education befitting of a high-class society, but stayed humble in regards to others. With his Crownsgaurd uniform. Adding his own flavor through his purple and black patterned dress shirt underneath it along with his silver driving gloves and one could either identify Ignis as a butler or a high-class citizen, until he went into combat that is. Sparing with Ignis involved speed and precision, of which the glasses-wearing fiend was more than willing to use against the rest of them.

Sitting next to Ignis was a fox faunus by the name of Prompto Argentum. The fox faunus was currently taking photos as they drove. Noctis merely shook his head at his friend's penchant for photo taking. Though he would be lying if Prompto wasn't one of the best photographers he had met. He would also be lying if he didn't mention the 'sort' of bad influence the young faunus had on him as well. Despite that Prompto was one of his best friends because he didn't care that Noctis was a prince, and Noctis didn't care he was a faunus and of lower birth. The faunus's penchant for engineering and ranged weapons led the four to easily delegate him to ranged support. Which also gave him ample opportunities for snapshots, annoying they may be sometimes.

Looking to the person seated next to him Noctis adopted an amused smirk at his bear of a friend, Gladiolus Amicitia. Nose deep in some of Remnants literature you would be surprised to find that the man that could swing a great sword like a twig was an avid book reader. The young man beside Noctis was brother in all but blood. It also helped that he, along with Ignis, had been friends with the crown prince since early in his life. Gladio had promptly been delegated as the frontline fighter. Where else would you put a man that could wield a great sword in one hand and a shield on the other?

"Still I don't think it takes that long to drive to Beacon." Said Noctis, who himself was looking around while they drove to Beacon.

"Did you really want to ride a bullhead with the rest of the first-years?" commented Gladio with a bit of mirth.

"Ugh no!" grunted Prompto, who was going through the photos he had just took. "It's bad enough that I have enhanced smell. Just thinking of all the smells and perfumes that people our age wear? Blegh."

"I believe the prince had something, or someone else, on his mind Prompto." Noctis could swear if he had been looking Ignis in the eye he would have seen an evil gleam. The glasses wearing bastard.

"Oh yeah! How did your date go Mr. Prince Charming?" Prompto asked. NOctis narrowed his eyes at the fox, in both personality and traits. Too many times had Noctis, and the rest of them, been at the mercy of an ill-timed photo. He suspected this was one of those times.

"First off." Started Noctis warningly "It was not a date. We were just catching up. Secondly-" Before he could continue Gladio had piped up, looking up from his book to see the show.

"Yet you came back to the hotel room with the smile of a man in love." Noctis heard the click of a camera, and knew, just KNEW, that Prompto would be waving that picture in front of anyone very shortly. Noctis himself had an idea of what his face looked like and merely looked away from them before they started laughing at his embarrassed expression.

"Don't you have a book to read?"

"Don't you have a Ruby you want?"

Noctis knew he couldn't win. Whenever it came to the young Huntress-in-training he could never, for the life of him, get back at his friends for the teasing that would ensue from the mere mention of her. Luckily everyone's attention, sans Ignis, was drawn to Beacon as they approached.

"Now that's what I call a school!" shouted Prompto

"Impressive as always." Ignis said, though Noctis was unsure how safe he felt with the driver looking away from the road. If he was that is.

"Exciting isn't it? We get to go to Beacon and YOU get to go with your Ruby."Gladio said with a devilish smirk on his face. Noctis's response to this?

To slam his head on the headrest behind him over and over, much to the amusement of the three other occupants of the Regalia. Idly he wondered how Ruby's day was going.

* * *

 **Ruby**

With the air being crushed out of her Ruby wondered where Noctis was before her attention was brought back to her sister. A sister that had her in a death-bear hug.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby was gasping for air at this point "Please stop."

Yang released her a moment later, but still held a smile towards her younger sister. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really is it was nothing." Ruby replied with a slight blush of embarrassment. Yang ignored her comment before wrapping an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby turned to look at Yang with an incredulous look. "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Yang looked at Ruby with a confused, and somewhat worried, face "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited…I just…." Ruby let out a soft sigh before continuing "I got moved ahead _two years_ , I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." 'Much like how Noct said' Ruby thought at the end. Yang merely squeezed her sister in a one arm hug. "But you are special."

Before the two sisters could continue their attention was drawn to the news story currently rolling.

"The Kingdom of Lucis, formed nearly a decade ago, has finally been accepted into the Vytal Treaty as one of the official Kingdoms. From this it means the Vytal Festival will be held in Insomnia as part of the new cycle for the Festival. The decision to join the Treaty was met with widespread praise throughout Remnant. King Regis had this to say after signing in Lucis to the Vytal Treaty."

Everyone in the bullhead had turned their attention to the screen, wondering what the King would say. The man that appeared in front of a roaring crowd of humans and faunus had a smile on his face as he began to speak.

"People of Lucis, of Remnant, it is my pleasure to announce that we of Lucis have joined together with the other Kingdoms with the Vytal Treaty. With this we have become a part of Remnant, as a people and a society. Those of you who have lived through our time at Eos remember well the time before we were alone. Of how we became a light in the ever-growing despair that gripped our old home. To this I Say rejoice! We have gained friends, both in our new people with the Faunus and the other humans of Remnant! Though there are still the harsh realities of life we of Lucis will aid our fellows in the fight. May the light of the Crystal ever shine over Lucis and Remnant!" at the end of his short speech the crowd cheered with approval once again as the King lifted his sword. The news program cut to another story with a mugshot of Roman Torchwick appearing on the screen.

"In other news the Robbery that occurred last night was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwhick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Over to you Lisa."

The screen changes to a faunus demonstration with Lisa Lavender's mugshot "Thank you Cyril. Despite the continual support for co-existence spearheaded by Lucis and King Regis a Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" Before the story could continue when a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaces it.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She started. Yang looked confusingly at the woman before voicing her question.

"Who's that?" Yang's answer came not a moment later.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." To which Ruby rolled her eyes mentally, not wanting to risk the ire of her sister. Glynda continued with her speech.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Glynda finished before the screen went blank. Several surprised gasps went throughout the bullhead which grabbed the sister's attentions.

"Oh, wow! Look you can see Signal from up here!" exclaimed Ruby as the other students look through the glass to the town below. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang looked at her little sister before responding "Beacon's our home now." She said with a wide smile on her face. Before they could look more they heard a groan before a blonde-haired passenger passed by both of the sisters. They noticed he was going to the back of the Bullhead, where the restroom was. It didn't take a genius to

figure out what was happening with the Young man.

"Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

Ruby sighed as she looked back to her sister "It was a nice moment while it lasted"

"I wonder who were going to meet! (I hope I get to see Noct when I get there) I just hope their better than vomit boy." Unfortunately for no one and everyone Ruby looked down to see the….results of the boys motion sickness. "Oh, Yang , gross! You have puke on your shoes!"

Yang adopted a panicked expression when she looked down, before grossing out herself.  
"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

* * *

 **Noctis**

"Hey Iggy?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for forcing us to drive here." At the confused expression on Ignis's face both Noctis and Prompto spoke up.

"For some reason I feel as if the ride on the Bullhead would have been…less than pleasant." Noctis elaborated.

"Yeah, just call it a feeling Specs." Prompto backed up his friend.

"Well, I guess you're welcome then." Commented Ignis after the confusing yet quick conversation. "For now though we should go and see if the other first years have arrived."

"Gotta make a good first impression right Noct?" Gladio said as they walked to the bullhead docks.

"If you say so." Noctis lazily replied. The four proceeded to the landing area just before the Bulheads were set to arrive. Before they could move forward a man in a green suit stepped up in front of them. Noctis gave a respectful bow to Ozpin, who gave a warm smile in return.

"I see you and your Crownsguard arrived a little earlier than everyone else. Though you yourself look to not be happy about it." Ozpin said light heartily. Before he could respond Gladio answered, much to the amusement of everyone expect Noctis.

"His Highness enjoys sleep a little too much for our tastes Headmaster. It is good to finally meet you."

You as well Mr. Amicitia. I'm glad you could all attend Beacon. With your impressive combat skills you will make fine Huntsman. But let me not keep you any longer. The entrance ceremony will begin shortly after everyone arrives. Good day gentlemen." Both Noctis and Prompto adopted teasing grins as the Headmaster walked away. Those grins were aimed at Ignis.

"Man Noct when you told me he reminded you of Ignis I have to say I was a little skeptical." Prompto said while swinging an arm over Noctis's shoulders.

"And what do you think now?"

"Color his hair silver, give him a mug and the two could be brothers!" exclaimed Prompto. Even Ignis cracked a smile, irritated as he was, at the joke. Before long their attention was drawn to the disembarking students, though they themselves gathered attention as well. As the procession of students passed by Noctis recognized a familiar shade of red amongst the moving crowd. Unbeknownst to him the other three with him noticed someone as well. Prompto noticed a mop of blonde, which for some reason entranced him into moving towards her. Gladio looked as if he had seen a ghost, and was moving towards an empty room. Ignis noticed the white-haired Heiress, and wisely stuck next to Noctis to avoid any….diplomatic incidents. The four friends gave a silent nod to meet up later after they noticed what had caught their attention.

* * *

 **Yang**

Yang knew her sister would be alright. Despite the social awkwardness she radiated Yang knew that with new friends she would, hopefully, break out of her shell. As she was pondering her sister's social dilemma she heard the snap of a camera next to her. Turning to the sound she saw a blonde with a camera looking sheepish, if the fox ears lain against his head were any indication. As she continually looked at him in a silent question he finally spoke up.

"Sorry it's just your hair caught my attention." The fox faunus said. "Oh I'm Prompto by the way. Prompto Argentum." He held out a hand awkwardly. Yang considered for a moment then decided to just go with the flow as she normally did.

"Yang Xiao Long. Now how did that picture you took turn out?" she asked with a teasing smirk. He gave the exact same smirk back and put the camera screen in-between them.

"Well if I must critic myself I would say he lighting was a bit off. But all in all a decent shot."

Yang looked at the picture on the screen. Her eyes widened when she saw the angle and way the light glittered off her golden locks. She had to actually stop walking as she took in the full _Yangness_ that Prompto managed to capture. After another minute of awed silence she looked back at the fox faunus, who had begun to rub his neck in obvious awkwardness.

"Hmm I gotta say I bet you can do better." Before Prompto could sulk in despair she continued "So you better be capturing more photos my foxy photographer."

No one yet knew it but the Foxy Photographer would become a house hold name in Beacon rather shortly.

* * *

 **Weiss**

For reaons that would later be discussed, at length, Weiss was berating an unfortunate soul in red. NO one noticed two young men in black making their way towards the two girls as well. TO one Weiss Schnee all her attention was focused on lecturing the red girl in front of her.

"Give me that!" Weiss exclaimed while she swiftly took the case the red girl had been holding "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

The girl in red could only look confusingly at Weiss as she as continually berated. Neither one noticed the two Lucians approach them with a tad more haste when the Schnee Heiress pulled out a vial of dust and began shaking it around.

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss exclaimed as she moved the dust in front of the red girl " **Dust**! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I… I know…" the girl in front of her said while she started to cough.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to sa-" before Weiss could continue a hand belonging to an unfamiliar source stopped her from waving her hand while another person put a hand over the red girls face to prevent her from sneezing. Weiss immediately turned her attention on the person preventing her from her actions before the Heiress stopped cold.

Standing in front of her was a young man who had obviously been raised by high social standing. The way he stood and acted spoke as much. What really sealed the impression was the way he spoke, which would come to haunt Weiss for the next few weeks every time she heard it. Though strangely in a good way.

"I can understand your frustration Miss Schnee. However, I believe the entrance Ceremony is going to begin soon. Perhaps save this discussion for another time?"

Weiss could only nod dumbly as the young man let go of her hand and nodded to the young man beside him. As she watched the three disappear towards Beacon she could only think of one thing.

'I must find out who that was!'

* * *

 **Blake**

Despite her calm appearance, Blake was a maelstrom of emotions as she made her way towards the entrance ceremony. She had seen a ghost. It just had to be! There was no way Gladiolus Amicitia was here at Beacon. She….she didn't know what she could do. What would she say to him after all these years? After all she had done. With what Adam, had become. Her memories came unbidden and un-wanted, but still came all the same.

* * *

 _Several Years Ago_

" _Blake this is a bad decision and you know it!" shouted the normally calm and collected Gladio. They had been arguing for the past hour, and she could tell that Adam Taurus, the one who had recruited her to the White Fang, was getting angry._

" _Gladio I have to do this. Just because things here on Menagerie and Lucis is well for Faunus doesn't mean that we can't bring change elsewhere."_

" _And how do you plan on doing that?" Gladio asked back with a glare that rivaled elder Grimm. At this point, Adam, had reached the end of his patience for the human in front of him._

" _What she does is none of your concern_ _ **Human**_ _. We will make the world a better place for Faunus."_

" _And again, I Ask how do you plan to accomplish this? Can you not see the strides that have been made with co-existence between Faunus and Humans?"_

" _And all at the hands of a human king." Adam spat out with every bit of venom he could muster. Instantly the air became heavier with that one statement._

" _You disagree with the actions of my King? How he accepted Faunus without any conditions other than accepting a people that have been hated and discriminated against?" Gladio asked with a cold fury that made Blake shiver in its intensity. She wanted to stop this. Gladio was…. She wasn't sure what he was. He had accepted her from the first day they had met and had steadily become closer than she had with another Faunus. She was confused, if there was a word for what she felt towards the human that was in a staring match with Adam._

 _Before she knew it, Adam had whipped out his weapon and a spurt of blood appeared on Gladio's face. She stood there horrified as the boy she cared for was almost cut down before her. She thought Adam would cut Gladio down but found it hard when a broadsword was aimed at his neck. Gladio stood there with the same glare that Blake found not wanting to see on her friend's face._

" _I suggest you leave Adam. Before I cut you down." The standoff between the two seemed to last an eternity for Blake before Adam stepped back and sheathed his weapon. Blake started to follow, but stopped when she heard Gladio talk to her._

" _Blake…I know you feel like you have to do this. I know that I can't stop you when you've made up your mind like this. Just please" Blake turned back to see a warmth in his eyes she would dream about for years to come "Be safe. And come back to me."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

'Come back to me' she thought with a sense of unease. Yet what had she done? She had followed Adam until his methods were just too extreme, too damaging to the Faunus as a whole. She couldn't help but think of Lucis and Menagerie. They were shining beacons of co-existence for most of Faunus kind. She herself considered Lucis a personal paradise. Never did she have to hide who she was there. The accepted faunus, respected them. And the White Fang just buries itself deeper with not only humanity, but Faunus kind as well. She had heard the stories of Faunus glaives hunting any and all White Fang in Lucis. It was why Lucis, and by extension Menagerie, were considered the most dangerous places for any White Fang operative.

Before she could blink a hand shot out and dragged her into one of the empty rooms in the hallway. She didn't panic because she recognized the scent. It was of earth and smoke, a scent she had smelled throughout her late childhood. The voice was merely the reassurance who it actually was.

"Despite the roundabout way, you did it." Gladio said with a bit of mirth and sadness "You came back to me."

Blake just melted into the arms of her friend, feeling safe for the first time in years.

* * *

 **Ruby**

"Ignis, once again, thank you for forcing us to drive here."

"And once again you are welcome" replied Ignis. Ruby was giggling as the blonde who had puked on the bullhead dropped his head in shame.

"Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"While true it still doesn't excuse the" Ignis coughed a very 'convincing' cough "rather appropriate nickname."

Both Ruby and Noctis were laughing at his point as Ruby piped in "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as she tried to get her laughter under control.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" retorted Jaune, who instantly regretted it with the devious smirk that Noctis was sending their way.

"Hm, I believe it would be near-crater face. Or perhaps something to go along with the cloak?" mused Noctis. At the horrified expression that graced Ruby's face he relented and raised his hand in surrender.

At this point Jaune decided to properly introduce himself "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

The three walking with him had various reactions. Ignis shook his head to dispel the cringeworthy pickup line. Noctis eye twitched in annoyance while Ruby looked at him, while also voicing herself, skeptically.

"Do they?"

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune finished in a little bit of despair. As a silence fell over the four comfortable for Ignis and Noctis while somewhat awkward for Ruby and Jaune. It was Ruby that eventually broke the short silence.

"So…I got this thing!" she said excitingly as she pulled Crescent Rose while also causing some minor damage to the pathway they were walking on. Ignis and Noctis kept walking, much to the bemusement of the two with them

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a high-impact sniper rifle!"

Jaune scratched his head in confusion. "A-wha…?

The three others in the group answered at the same time, though with varying levels of interest. "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So, what've you got?" She posed her question to the three others walking with her. Noctis and Ignis let Jaune answer first, mostly because they were enjoying the walk. As Jaune unsheathed the blade on his hip he took the sheathe to expand it as a shield as well. While this did raise eyebrows with the Lucians a thought went through both Noctis and Ignis.

'Classics are still better.' They both thought simultaneously. After the quick conversation, in which it was discovered that Ruby had MADE her scythe both Ruby and Jaune turned to the two Lucians.

"Soooooo…. What do you guys have?" asked Jaune while Ruby was shivering in anticipation. Deciding to humor them Noctis summoned his engine blade and Ignis with his daggers. Jaune took a step back while Ruby had taken the engine blade and was….cooing at it. Yeah, that's the closest that Noctis dared to describe what Ruby was doing.

"Wait, wait. You can summon weapons out of thin air?"

"Yes and no." at the confused look Ignis took over the explanation. "It is part of the Royal line of Lucis's power to bestow a portion of his power unto his Crownsguard. One of these powers is the ability to store and summon our weapons at will."

Jaune was rolling certain words in his head form the short explaination. The words that really stuck out were 'royal', 'Lucis', and 'Crownsguard'. After another minute of silence the pieces fell into place, followed by Jaunce loudly exclaiming "You're a prince?" as he pointed to Ignis.

Another awkward silence ensued. Then Noctis and Ruby started chuckling. Before devolving into full blown laughter. At the continually confused expression on Jaune's face Ignis decided to spare the poor boy's, and his, dignity by pointing out his flaw in reasoning.

"While I am flattered you would think that I am not the royalty here. That privilege belongs to the young man currently laughing at this 'understanding'." Ignis said with a little bit of glare added to get the point across.

"Huh. Not exactly what I would imagine a prince to look like."

"You are not the first" continued Ignis as Ruby and Noctis calmed down from their laughter "nor will you be the last. But I think we have wasted enough time. The entrance ceremony will be beginning soon and I'm sure we would rather not be late."

"Hmm." Ruby hummed as she looked around "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune replied in a slightly worried tone "Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

Ignis piped up before they could worry though." If you'll just follow me we'll be there shortly."

"Ah our natural compass." Noctis replied, while Ignis sent him a narrowed glare.

* * *

 **Beacon Auditorium**

By the time they arrived at the auditorium for the entrance ceremony the place was filled out for the most part. Ruby noticed Yang waving at her while Noctis and Ignis noticed Prompto waving at the same time.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted over the numerous voices. Prompto was right behind her in getting their attention.

"Guys! I got us seats as well!"

With three of the four group going over and taking their seats Jaune hung his and sighed. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" as he went to go look for a seat a red-headed girl was looking at him walk away, before she herself went off to find a seat.

With Noctis and Ignis taking their seats behind the sisters Yang looked over to her sister who had taken the offered seat next to her.

"How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you _ditched_ me and I almost _exploded_?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"Not Exactly." Replied Noctis before Ruby could shoot off an answer. At the questioning look form Yang he elaborated "There was a girl waving dust in front of Ruby. Had we not intervened' he pointed between himself and Ignis "She might as well have exploded, causing an already tense situation to…"

"Explode out of proportions?" finished Prompto. The assembled group looked at Prompto, with various forms of disappointment while Yang was grinning at the other blonde's pun. Noctis, Ignis and Ruby felt a shiver go down their spines for some reason, but luckily their attention was drawn to Gladio when he joined them.

"Hey big guy! Where ya been?" asked Prompto as the others settled down to face the stage.

"Catching up with an old friend."

"Ah well good for-"

" **You!** "

The assembled group tuned their attention to the shouting voice. Weiss Schnee, who had appeared next to them, was glaring at Ruby with an Ice-cold fury. The next words out of Ruby's mouth didn't help to smooth things over for the moment.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky that someone stopped you form almost blowing us of the side of the cliff!"

"Oh, my God, you really did almost cause an explosion" murmured Yang while the rest of them turned to Ignis as if saying 'can you do something about her?"

Ruby waved her hands defensivly in fornt of her as she apologized. "It was an accident. It was an Accident! Besides Noct and Iggy stopped us from exploding so no harm no fowl?" Ruby asked sheepishly. Not even turning her head Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled _"DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals"_.

Before Weiss could go off on what, Noctis and his group correctly assumed, was a lecture in the happening Ignis stepped in to grab everyone's attention.

AS much as I'm sure we would enjoy a proper lecture on dust and its uses." As Ignis was speaking Weis finally took notice as the Crownsguard took his glasses off to clean them. "Perhaps we should pay attention to the entrance ceremony that is starting?"

Yang also put in her two cents "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby, who had taken the pamphlet and tucked it away turned back towards her sister and then Weiss "Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, dark, and _Handsome_ right here!" Weiss finished pointing at a slightly shocked Ignis. Noctis and Prompto had to bite their tongues not to laugh at the expression of horror on Weiss's face as she registered what she had said. A click was heard before Ozpin was seen on the stage in the Auditorium starting the entrance ceremony. As he started the speech Noctis along with three sitting next to him caught Cor standing off to the side with Glynda. 'Weird' they all thought as Ozpin began his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The reactions throughout the prospective Hunters and Huntresses were varied to say the least. Glynda then came in front of the microphone to give a final announcement.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yang voiced the popular opinion among the group. "He seemed kind of ….off"

"It almost like he wasn't even there." Commented Ruby

As the group nodded in agreement Prompto decided to speak up, much to the embarrassment of the Schnee Heiress and his friend. "So, Specs when's the first date going to be?"

Another click proceeded after the great impressions of a tomato took over both Weiss and Ignis's faces.

* * *

 **Night-time**

Come nighttime all of the initiates filled the ballroom with sleeping bags. Noctis and company were no different, wandering around the ballroom till they spotted an enthusiastic Yang waving them over.

"Hey guys! There is room over here!"

"Heh thanks Yang." Prompto replied while setting down his sleeping bag. The other three followed him as they noticed Prompto pulled out his camera and looked expectantly at them.

"So who wants to go through todays photos?"

This caught Ruby and Yang's attention. They, along with Ignis and Noctis, crowded around the fox Faunus as he stared the slideshow. Though there was only a few photos to go through everyone enjoyed the small moment of peace, before they noticed that Gladio wasn't with them.

"Hey anyone see where big guy went?" Prompto asked. At the confused expression, everyone started looking around for the bear of a young man. Finally it was Ruby who noticed him speaking with a girl in black with a bow on her head.

"There he is." Ruby stated as she, along with the group, made her way over to the two. The Ribbon wearing girl was the first to notice them, before she nodded to make Gladio notice. Raising an eyebrow he turned to face the approaching group. "OH hey everyone. Just catching up with an old friend."

"I believe introductions would be in order Gladio." Responded Ignis with a little bit of mirth, already suspecting who the bow-wearing girl was.

"Riiight." Gladio trailed of before responding. "Everyone I would like you to meet Blake Belladonna, a good friend from Lucis." Ignis nodded his head at the answer. He, unlike Noctis and Prompto, knew he circumstances behind Blake and Gladio. But unlike Noctis and Prompto he had restraint when teasing his fellow Crownsguard. Not that it would do much good here.

"Oh! So she's the one who-" in that next moment Prompto was knocked out cold, causing everyone, even Blake, to look at Gladio in confusion. He coughed awkwardly into his hand before resuming.

"So we should probably get some sleep. Big day tomorrow after all." The looks Gladio was receiving made the uncomfortable Arownsguard pick up Prompto and proceed to where they had laid their sleeping bags. Everyone just shrugged and went on their way, with Blake blowing out the candle she had been using to read.

* * *

Hello Everyone! got another chapter for you. And with this one hte pairing should be quite obvious. But anyhow Read, favorite and Review or as i like to confuse my friends that don't read fanfiction, R.F.R

Light be with you,

Sandewrpally


	4. Chapter 4

**A Prince and a Red Reaper**

* * *

 _With the reveal of Lucis to the rest of Remnant reactions ranged far and wide. The relationships between Lucis and the other kingdoms are still points of great debate._

 _Vale, the nearest official kingdom, has benefited greatly from the bonds formed early in Lucis's appearance. Many attribute this to Headmaster Ozpin, who formed a bond with King Regis over the years. With the trade of curatives, such as potions and ethers, Vale saw a decrease in the number of Hunters and Huntresses that were lost on missions. Another note is that Vale, within the last two years, has started an exchange program with the order of hunters of Lucis. More commonly known as the Kingsglaive, or Glaives for short. Both sides benefited from this exchange program, from the finding of additional materials to use in curatives and the different fighting styles of both Lucians and their Remnant counterparts. The Hunters, Huntresses and Glaives that have completed their exchanges have become some of the most respected fighters on Remnant. Both Lucians and those from Vale travel quite freely with each other, though passports and inspections still abide for those going to the capital of Lucis, Insomnia._

 _Mantle has had its fair share of trouble with the kingdom of Lucis. Many of those that were not children remember the automons of Niflheim. Needless to say, when King Regis and Ozpin (Who had been told of the bloody and violent empire) were set to meet James Ironwood tensions were strained. Many of the crownsguard and the elite of the glaives had weapons drawn when they first set their eyes on the mechs that the general had trailing him. Even Cor Leonis, known for his calm and calculated demeanor, could not prevent the actions he took when he drew his weapon. It took the diplomatic talents of both Regis and Ozpin to start talks, though the way Ironwood left in a hurry spoke much about the Lucis Kings thoughts on the General and Atlas._

 _Another factor that did not help in keeping good relations between Lucis and Atlas was one Jacques Schnee. With the advent of elemancy, which was discovered to work the same as dust in regards to combat, and the discovery that Lucis used an alternative form of power than dust the Schnee CEO attempted to negotiate with King Regis over dust and Elemancy. Though, 'attempted' might be too good of a word for the disastrous event that proceeded out of that meeting._

 _From the get go the Kings opinion of the Schnee CEO were not flattering. From the stories of the few faunus that had begun to enlist in the Glaives he had learned that Jacques held little to no love for the faunus. What further cemented the King's opinion that the Schnee was not deserving of his respect was the way he treated his youngest. During one of the breaks the King met the young heiress, and instantly sensed that the child was starved for the attentions of parents. Letting his Crownsguard distract the older Schnee Regis took the young girl and asked what was wrong. From the Kings reaction, and subsequent outlawing of all things Schnee related in Lucis, it was not good._

 _Vacou and Mistral fall in between the spectrum of reactions. Trade and relations stay strong, even with the blatant feud between Lucis and Mantle. Both Kingdoms are wary of the burgeoning relationship between Vale and Lucis, though they recognize that the two kingdoms share many things in common when it comes to how they treat their people. Or attempt to would be a better wording I suppose._

 _Menagerie, an unofficial kingdom according to King Regis, is the closest neighbor of Lucis. When Faunus first started coming to see the new Kingdom they were shocked by the quick acceptance and curiosity that most of Lucis had towards them. To the Faunus this was unusual, downright cry for, reaction that many had not expected. When King Regis traveled to Menagerie and met with the Chieftan, one Ghira Belladona. The two easily hit it off, shocking many in attendance. Regis gained universal approval from most faunus when he responded to the question why he did not hate faunus from a rather blunt child with black cat ears. The following conversation is listed below:_

" _Do you see this crown on my head child?" at the hesitant nod from the girl Regis plucked the small crown from his head. "It signifies that I am a king, but that is not all it does."_

 _At the questioning looks form everyone around him Regis began again. "I wear it as a reminder that while I may be a king, I am nothing without my people. I accept them, even if I do not agree with them, for it is my duty to protect them. Much as it is your chieftain's job to protect your people as well."_

" _But do you hate faunus?" the girl asked hesitantly._

" _Of course not!" shouted the King with a smirk on his face "So what if we are different physically? We are people, we are imperfect and make mistakes. But above all I just see a little girl, with rather cute ears on top of her head."_

 _-King Regis's comments on Faunus, First trip to Menagerie_

 _From there the relationship between Lucis and most of faunus kind blossomed. For Faunus Lucis, with King Regis and its people, are one of the best things to have happened to them. They were accepted, not out of obligation to put on a face or anything, but rather out of a kindness for their fellow person. TO this day Both Regis and Ghira meet weekly, discussing things from politics to other, more personal topics._

 _-Accounts of a Crownsguard_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Eyes like Roses**

 **?**

Ruby Rose had normal dreams for a teenage huntress. At least that was what she would say when Yang had asked her what she had dreamed about the night before. While those instances had petered off to about once a week, her sister still teased her about dreams of cookies and certain raven haired princes. This was not one of those dreams.

She was floating in an aurora of blue and white with twinkles like that of a crystal would blink every now and then. It was a strange, sort of ethereal beauty that Ruby was sure was a rare thing to see. What was grabbing her attention, however, was the woman floating in front of her. She wore a dress of pure white, with a kind face framed by golden hair that would make Yang jealous. Unknowingly Ruby had floated closer to get a good look, which caused the woman to open her eyes to a curios Ruby.

When Ruby looked at her eyes she believed the saying that eyes were windows into the soul. From the look in the woman's eyes she was full of caring, of a kindness that many would never be able to achieve. 'Peaceful and kind' was the thought that Ruby had 'Just like mom.' Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, when gentle and loving hands caressed her. For the next few minutes the sob of a Red Reaper was heard, before she popped back and sheepishly looked towards the woman in white.

"Greetings child of the silver eyes. It is nice to finally meet you."

"You know who I am?" Ruby asked in possible the most cliché way. She was eternally grateful that Yang was not here.

The woman chuckled good naturally "Of course I do. You have been Noctis's saving grace after all." At the confused look from Ruby she continued "Before Lucis came here I was known as the Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Flueret. It was through me that Lucis came to Remnant."

"Oh! So how did you know Noct?"

The woman smiled at Ruby's question before responding "Before my mother and I sacrificed ourselves to rescue Lucis I was a dear friend to Noctis. One that he unfortunately had to forget due to the magic that brought him here."

"Forget?" asked Ruby with a confused look. Luna sighed as she started to explain.

"It was one of the unfortunate side effects of the magic that was used to rescue Noctis and Lucis. If I could have I would have prevented it, but in the end I think it was for the best."

Ruby shot up in anger at the words from the Oracle. "But you said you were his friend?! How can forgetting about you be good for him?!"

"Because he has you now."

Ruby's anger quickly dissipated with Luna's reply. She sheepishly looked away, with hints of a blush appearing on her cheeks. "When you first met Noctis he was in grief, yet he could not recognize what that grief was directed to. He became withdrawn, sullen and nothing could bring him back. Then you came into his life."

Luna gave the Huntress-in-training a kind smile as she continued "In his time of grief a young girl came into his life, full of happiness and wonder. In that one moment, you changed him, giving him a new light in his life. Your bond has only continued to grow, more than I could have ever hoped."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

The kind smile continued to grace Luna's face "He found someone that would love him unconditionally. Someone who could brighten his day just by being in her presence, though he does not show it as much."

The blush that had been on Ruby's face went a few more degrees of red before a small smile grew on her face. In truth Ruby knew exactly what Luna was saying. For the last year she saw Noctis as more than just a friend, though she was hesitant to say anything about it in front of Yang and her father. The journal that Umbra transported between the two (she still did not know how the dog transported himself but that was a moot point.) had become more intimate within the last years, causing her to hide away from Yang even more so than before whenever the journal carrying dog would spring up.

"I-I guess you're right." Replied Ruby in a confident whisper. Luna merely smiled at Ruby's reaction as she brought her hands together. Ruby looked at the older woman quizzically before her hands dropped down and showed a pendant. It was in the same style of the Lucis Royal sigil, but with the addition of a rose for the eye. Ruby looked between the pendant and Luna before the Oracle motioned for her to take it. As she took the combined pendant Luna continued to talk, even as Ruby felt she was being drawn away from the dreamscape.

"Go with my blessing Ruby Rose. For though there may be hard times for both you and Prince Noctis, know that the both of you are each other's pillars. Cast away the doubt you feel and may the light of the crystal forever guide your way….."

* * *

 **Beacon Ballroom**

Ruby awoke with a start, though it was more of a small gasp than anything. Looking around she noticed that everyone was still asleep, with the exception of Noctis and his friends. Though they were whispering Ruby could plainly hear them speaking.

"Again, why did you get us up at this ungodly hour Gladio?"

"For some light training to warm up for the day." She recognized the biggest of the group speak up.

"Right and this has nothing to do with Prompto and mentioning your fellow bookrea-" Ruby winced at the blow that echoed across the ballroom. She wouldn't be surprised if Noctis had a lump on his head the same way Yang sometimes gave her one. Noticing their receding voices Ruby sat up and felt something bump against her chest. Looking down she saw the pendant that Luna had given her in the dream, which confused her until she remembered the words the Oracle had spoken to her at the end of the dream. Lifting the pendant to eye level it seemed to be a cross of her personal emblem with that of the Lucis royal emblem, just as it had been in the dream.

After examining the pendant for a good five minutes she sighed as she laid her head back down on her pillow, hoping to get a little more sleep. Noctis was right about it being an 'ungodly hour'. As she slipped back into dreamland her thoughts were filled with cookies and, oddly enough, black roses.

* * *

 **Noctis**

By the time they managed to find an area to do some training in Noctis was sure that the reason for the early wakeup call was because of Prompto's comments last night. Though to be fair Noctis had his own questions when it came to the raven haired girl that Gladio seemed to know. Though he couldn't concentrate on that for long as he parried another blow from Gladio's Greatsword, much to the amusement of Ignis and Prompto.

"You know" Noctis grunted as he diverted the massive blade "I can't help but feel this is punishment of some sort." He finished as he went on the offensive. After a couple of strikes from the engine blade he decided to switch it up with rotating between spear and his own greatsword. While he had versatility in ways of attacking Gladio had the absurd strength to counter most of the initial strikes. Falling back on the defensive both fighters eyed each other before they met in the center again. Using his family unique way of dodging Noctis managed to get a good strike on his opponent before he was forced back by the absurd reach of his Crownsguard.

"Well" Gladio responded to his initial comment as he prepared for the next set of strikes "You can thank Prompto for almost blowing a secret that my friend hoped to keep hidden for now." Gladio punctuated hat statement with a swift overhead strike, which Noctis dodged completely instead of trying to parry. The exchange of blows, from Noctis parrying to using hit and run tactics while Gladio used overbearing force was halted when they heard a chuckle through the sparring room they had commandeered.

"It seems the rumors of absurd training regiments proved true." Commented Headmaster Ozpin as he walked in with his ever present mug of coffee.

"Only when it comes to me it seems." Muttered Noctis. Which caused another bop in the head from Gladio as the four turned towards the headmaster.

"I hope you don't mind us warming up in here Headmaster." Ignis replied as he wiped off his classes.

"Not at all. It is good to see some students take the initiative. Though an early morning spar might come back to bite you."

"Thank you for your concern. However" to most people it would seem Ignis was shaking his head side to side. In truth the glasses wearing Crownsguard was making sure their resident Crownsguard commander was not in range of his speaking. "We have some curatives on hand for just such an occasion."

"I see" replied the Headmaster with a small smile. "Truly a wonder that such a small thing like a potion can make such a massive difference."

As Noctis switched out with Prompto the crown prince regarded the Headmaster with a little bit of curiosity. This wasn't the first time he had met the man, but each time seemed to create more questions than answers. He did, however, know that Ozpin and his father had become rather well acquainted over the years. As he regarded the Headmaster Ignis continued with the conversation he had started with the enigmatic headmaster.

"If rumors are to be believed there is a new class on the curriculum dealing with curatives." Stated Ignis as they proceeded to watch the…..interesting match between Prompto and Gladio. In truth neither side could gain the advantage because of Promptos long-range style and Gladio's short range. Though a particularly nasty near blow proved that the gun wielder didn't necessarily have the better chance at a victory.

"Indeed Mr. Scientia. Ms. Altius is a glaive that volunteered for the position when I brought up the chance of adding the class to Beacon. King Regis was more than willing to help with the transition."

"That does sound like dad." Noctis said as he winced form the punch his faunus friend had just suffered from Gladio. No doubt his jaw would be sore for an hour or two. "Always finding ways to help people that he considers allies and friends."

"And I am ever thankful for his friendship." Replied the headmaster "But for now I must excuse myself. I will see you all at the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest for Initiation." As Noctis and Ignis nodded in farewell Ozpin couldn't help but hide the smile that formed on his lips from the small interaction between him and the four Lucians. "Every bit your son King Regis. No doubt about it."

* * *

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

It was another hour before the four finished and made their way to the cafeteria. Grabbing their food they noticed Ruby and Tang sitting by themselves and proceeded to join them. When Yang looked up she whistled at the apparent states of both Noctis and Prompto.

"I see that training went well this morning." The blonde brawler stated while trying to hold in her laughter. Noctis response was to continue eating while Prompto looked at her with a glare that spelled out 'walk a mile in my shoes and see how it feels'. Yang shrugged as she went back to her breakfast.

"So what exactly do you guys do for training?" asked Ruby as she munched on some chocolate chip pancakes. Not as good as cookies but meh.

"Standard Crownsgaurd training." Replied Ignis with his trademark matter of fact speaking.

"And yet you're not the one that got punched in the face this morning."

"In hindsight you did deserve it." Noctis joked at his friend.

"Oh C'mon! Where's the brotherly love Noct?"

"The same place where my numb arm is?" Prompto rolled his eyes before Yang jumped back into the conversation.

"That intense huh?" she asked with a devious smirk on her face.

"Please." Gladio waved his hand towards the four of them. "The training we do is nothing compared to what Cor would put us through." That response got a shiver from all four of the Lucians and a questioning look from Yang and Ruby.

"To make it simple take whatever the hardest, grueling training you could think of, multiply it by ten- no fifty and do it every day for the past couple of years."

Both Yang and Ruby had to think on that for a moment. After they could imagine it they experienced the same shiver of fear that the boys had, though they managed to get over it quicker. The rest of the conversation turned towards mundane things, such as chocobos and….well just chocobos once Ruby learned she had an ally in her love for the birds. Eventually the six of them finished their breakfast and made their way towards where they could prepare. Though Yang noticed the four Lucians kept walking as if they were already prepared.

"Hey don't you guys need your weapons?" she shouted as they kept walking. In response the four summoned their weapons before dispelling them. To several students, Yang and Ruby among them, the small moment would forever be regarded as badass. With a healthy dose of jealousy as well.

Ruby let out a sigh as she picked up Crescent Rose. "If only I could summon you wherever and whenever I want."

"That is what we have these lockers for."

"It's not the same." Replied Ruby instantly

"Yeah. It's not." Conceded the blonde sister "But on another note you seem to be more chipper this morning."

"Well yeah! No more awkward 'getting-to-know' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking!" replied Ruby as she caressed her weapon. Yang shook her head before responding.

"Well, remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want grow up you need to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby sighed exasperated at the direction the conversation was going "You sound like Dad! First I already met new people. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio."

"Who are friends of Noctis, whom you have known for a couple of years." Shot back Yang.

Ruby continued determinably "Secondly I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

Ruby had a feeling her sister liked to see her nervous face when she replied. "But what about when we form teams?"

"Ummmm" Ruby began replying nervously "I'll just be on your team. Or with Noctis on his team."

Deciding not to tease her about her crush Yang continued pressing her sister to, hopefully, realize what she was trying to get across. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?

"Didn't I already say another team?"

"Besides Noctis."

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked with a little bit of hurt. Yang quickly tried to backpedal, knowing her sister could very well blow things out of proportions quite easily when it came to certain things.

"What? NO! Of course I do! I just thought…I don't know, maybe it would help break you out of that shell of social awkwardness."

"I don't need to 'break' out of anything, especially my shell."

"Uhuh. Even when I try to talk to you about a certain Black-haired prince?" Yang replied as she was mentally celebrating in her head. The sputtering fish that Ruby was interpreting was interrupted when the announcement to gather at the cliff for initiation went by. Both sisters shook their heads to prepare themselves for the initiation. Both nervous for different reasons yet the same.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

Ozpin was pleasantly surprised by the fact that the four Lucians arrived first, though he had a hunch that that Mr. Scientia was the one in charge of that. For all intents and purposes the four young men in front of him could be considered unprepared, though anyone that actually knew a thing or two about the royal family and Crownsguard knew that was a dangerous assumption to make. He smirked when he recalled his good friend James's face when he had been introduced to that little tidbit of information.

"I was hoping you four would be the first to show." Ozpin replied as Glynda kept tapping things on her scroll. At the questioning looks from the four young men he elaborated. "I know that the four of you need to stay on the same team. I have no doubts you will accomplish that but please, for appearances sake, make it convincing."

"I'm guessing it has to do with the way you decide partners and teams?" asked Noctis.

"Indeed it does. Again do stay together, just with a little discretion."

"Of course." Replied Ignis before the rest of them could respond. After another few minutes there was a steady stream of students making their way to the cliffs. Eventually each student was standing on a silver tile, of which Ignis had already figured out and informed the rest of them its purpose. With the promise to not tell the other students from Ozpin, however. Both Glynda and Ozpin made their way to stand in front of the students. Gylnda continued to tap on her scroll while Ozpin started to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Gylnda stepped forward to continue.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." The four Lucians received a pointed look from Ozpin, which they nodded back as he continued. Noctis thought he heard Ruby for a moment before turning his attention back to the two speaking.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Noctis defiantly heard Ruby Groan at that statement. In truth, he would probably be in the same boat if he didn't already have his three friends with him.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Both Noctis and Prompto had to hold in their laughter as they heard Ruby. Ignis, along with Gladio, gave them a knowing look before Ignis handed them one of his marking daggers. Understanding what the plan was Noctis got ready to execute it once they were to be launched. Idly he heard someone comment that they had told someone so.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

The four Lucians could only think of one person when they heard that end of that sentence. No doubt the man in question would have said the exact same thing.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Despite Jaune raising his hand Ozpin regards the four Lucians before tapping something on his scroll. The four of them are launched at once, with Prompto laughing all the while. Calling upon his family's power Noctis quickly warped between the ground and each of the daggers his friends held. All in all it took about thirty seconds for them to regroup in the forest. They could hear other students being launched and making their decsent into the forst as well.

"So, who partners with who?" Prompto questioned before Gladio grabbed him by the shoulder.

"It would be best, I believe, if I and Noct partner up while you and Gladio form the second pair." Ignis stated with a smiling Gladio and Noctis next to him.

"Like I would get Noct in trouble." Prompto stated while the three others gave him dull looks before proceeding towards the temple. "Guys, I was kidding. Guys? Aw c'mon I'm not that bad!" he shouted while running to catch up with them.

* * *

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as the final student left the Launchpad. Smiling he turned to Glynda, who was monitoring the various students. Nodding to her he was about to take out his own scroll when both of them felt a familiar, if overwhelming presence.

"Cor."

"Ozpin. I see the formed their team rather quickly."

"He might have helped them a little." Commented Glynda as she watched the newly formed pair between Blake Belladona and Yang Xioa Long.

"Then you have my thanks. I'll be departing for Insomnia right away. I came to deliver some good news." Both teachers looked to the Commander of the Crownsguard with inquisitive stares before the man continued.

"Glaive Commander Ulric has acquired the fires breath." That single statement caused both Ozpin and Glynda's eyes to widen then nod in understanding. Ever since Amber's attack Nyx Ulric had been searching for a way to revive the Fall Maiden. In the end the Kingsgliave Commander had to return to Lucis to search for the mother of all curatives: The Phoenix feather. To know that Nyx had succeeded relieved a great weight off the teacher's shoulders.

"How soon can he return?"

"Because of the Queen's agents he decided to return discreetly. Most likely he'll be here by the end of the first semester. "

"Understandable. Thank you, Cor."

"As you were Ozpin. Glynda." He said before disappearing in a small hum of wind.

"I will never understand how he does that." Muttered Glynda as she turned her attention back to the scroll in her hands. Ozpin could only smile in response, his bet with King Regis still fresh in his mind regarding his second in command and the Kings Crownsguard Commander.

* * *

Greetings reader and writers. I bring the fourth chapter in A Prince and Red Reaper. And also an apology. In the last chapter i went the easy route and just merely placed characters in the already established pattern. I will strive to correct his with writing more original concepts with this story. Please read, Review and Favorite

Again apologies and may the light be with you

Sandewrpally


	5. Chapter 5

**A Prince and a Red Reaper**

 _Magic, long thought to be the stuff of myths and fairytales, is central to the royal family and its power. Not only does the Lucis royal line use magic it is to such an extent that many non-lucians regard the power of the royal family on par with that of the Maidens. Add in the fact that that power can be shared between the royal family and its subjects and you have one, if not the, most powerful families on the face of Remnant._

 _While Aura and semblances have been added to both the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive the popular option is for new recruits to train without either, until they are approved for their Aura to be unlocked. Those originally from Eos are somewhat of a peculiarity. For some reason that has yet to be identified only one in four of Eosian Glaives have the ability to have aura in any substantial form, though this should not be seen as a weakness by others. Glaives are on par with the upper echelon of hunters in terms of skill and strength. The Kingsgliave is not only responsible for the fight against the Grimm._

 _When Lucis came to Remnant it retained much of its own wildlife from Eos. This wildlife was found to fight off the Grimm rather nicely, as it would take usually double the amount of Grimm to take down a pack of Eosian wildlife. Because of this many Glaives, with help from the local hunters that dotted the land, take bounties to help protect settlements from both the Grimm and natural wildlife. Hunters and Huntresses from all around Remnant have come to Lucis to partake in what has been commonly called the 'Lucian Contracts'._

 _The difference between regular Hunter contracts and Lucian Contracts are for two reasons. The first is the more obvious is that all contracts taken form the Lucina branch happen in Lucis. The second, and more obscure reason, is that much of the wildlife in the Lucian contracts act as skill testers for many hunters on Remnant. One of the more famous examples is the Behemoth contract completed by Kingsglaive Ulric and Hunter Qrow Branwren. The fight, which had his teammates Libertus Ostium and Crowe Altius retreating due to injuries, lasted for a day and a half before reinforcements could arrive. By the time they did they found the two men celebrating over the dead body of the Behemoth. While there have been more examples this one comes to mind for anyone familiar with the Lucian Contracts._

 _One thing to note is that in recent years some Eosian species have migrated to various parts of Remnant. While not in any substantial numbers the fact remains that the wildlife from Eos can be just, if not more, dangerous than those of the Grimm._

 _ **Musing from a retired Lucian Hunter**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Emerald Trails**

 **Emerald Forest**

It took no more than ten minutes before the four of them were beset by beowolves. All four of the lucians had noticed the pack following them since landing and thus decided to bring the eventual fight to a more open area for the fight. As the four eyed the numerous Grimm Noctis spoke up.

"Looks like we'll be fighting sooner than we thought." At that a beowolf decided it had waited long enough and jumped towards the Crown Prince. It was quickly put down by a bullet from the revolver that Prompto had on him. It was then that all hell broke loose.

Before the next Grimm could pounce he was met with one of Noctis's warp attacks. Knocking the beowolf into one of the surrounding trees. Dodging another grimm he struck out and sliced the Beowulf below the neck. He didn't have to worry about finishing it off as another round from Prompto's revolver found its way into the beowolve's head. Targeting one of the three grimm that were about to attack Ignis he warped again while Gladio and Prompto kept the rest of the pack off their backs through brute force and precision shots. Jumping back from the warp strike he yelled for Ignis to enact one of their combined attacks from their years of training from Cor.

"Ignis Mark!"

Instantly the special marking knives appeared in the Crownsguard's hands. Three landed square in the beowolves in front of them while the last knife struck a beowolf near Prompto. Calling upon his family's power Noctis appeared right above the first beowolf and struck down with dual daggers square in the Grimm's temples. Noctis continued to warp and strike the grim down until the last marked target was felled. Both Gladio and Prompto had wrapped up their side of the battlefield, though each of them remained wary of any more hiding within the nearby foliage.

"So, anyone remember which way we are supposed to go?" Prompto asked after a moment of not being attacked.

"I believe Headmaster Ozpin said the temple was to the north." Ignis replied while motioning the direction they needed to proceed towards.

"Well no time like the present." The young prince said before they headed towards the temple, confident in Ignis's sense of direction.

* * *

 **Another part of the Emerald Forest**

"I think we're lost." Ruby spoke up hesitantly towards her partner, one Weiss Schnee. The partnership at the moment was a bit frosty at the moment. And those thoughts would ever remain with Ruby until her dying days from Yang.

"We are not lost." Replied Wiess indignantly. "We just need to get our bearing."

A passing nevermore caused a spark of inspiration with the young red reaper. In the ensuing moments Weiss would forever remember long after the actual event occurred.

* * *

 **With Yang and Blake**

"Sooo?"

"What?" replied Blake. She had noticed the curious looks form the blonde brawler ever since last night with the rest of the lucians. More specifically Gladio.

"Really? I'm talking about the bear of a man Gladio!" exclaimed Yang with a little more mirth than Blake thought she should. The unnerving smile that was plastered on Yang's face did nothing to dissuade her from making the assumption that the blonde was an avid gossiper.

"I knew Gladio from our childhood." Was the reply that Blake hoped would sate the blonde's curiosity. Needless to say it didn't.

"Ah so he's like your first love." The blush that appeared on Blake's face made her grateful that she was in front of Yang, leading them towards the temple. The blonde was dangerous, in more ways than one.

"He's a friend." At the skeptic look that Yang was no doubt pointing her way she decided to elaborate. "I've known Gladio since a little after Lucis came to Remnant. Our families have been the best of friends ever since."

"Huh. That sounds like Ruby and Noctis." It was now Blake's turn to look confused, if a little bit skeptic. It was not every day you met the crown prince of Lucis and became acquainted with him. Though that statement might wear itself out in the next four years.

"I'll tell you about it later. For now I think we have some Grimm to kill!" Indeed not a minute later both of the prospective Beacon students were beset by various creepers and beowolves.

* * *

 **Back with the Guys**

"Something feels off." Gladio stated as they slowly made their way towards the temple. Though he was the only one that said anything the other three were in complete agreement. For the past twenty minutes the forest had been deadly silent. From training with Cor and camping out in the Lucis wilderness for immense amounts of time the group knew what complete silence meant.

Trouble.

The four Lucians had their senses on high alert. They had heard from both Cor and Nyx how dangerous the emerald Forest could be to the untested. Though they did not exactly fit into that category, they were still in-training for the most part. Suddenly a crack was heard, which seemed to be magnified form the slice pervading the surrounding forest. Following it were numerous cracks. No cracks would be an understatement. It sounded like something was rampaging towards them. Looking in the direction where most of the sounds were coming from the four Lucians readied themselves for the unexpected.

In the next moment, a ursa bounded out of the tree line, making a beeline for the group. But that was not what caught the attention of the Lucians. Their attention was solely focused on the girl currently riding the ursa as if it were the norm for her. Noctis, Gladio and Ignis were brought out of their stupor by the familiar click of Prompto's camera. Noting that the girl riding the ursa was heading in the same direction they were heading towards not moments ago they decided to follow the path of destruction left in the wake of the ursa and girl. As they started to run after the rather odd duo another person came upon them. He seemed to be chasing after the girl that had just passed them, though that didn't prevent them from making idle chatter while they ran.

"So" Ignis stated smoothly despite the intense running they were currently doing "I assume you know the girl that rode past us on that ursa?"

"Yes." In a voice that eerily reminded three of the four lucians of Ignis and his more 'regal' tone "Her name is Nora Valkyrie and I am Lie Ren."

"Nice to meet cha!" Prompto replied while firing off a few shots as the group passed by some creepers.

"Same." Gladio replied as he blocked a rather nasty swipe form a lunging Beowulf before Ren peppered it with bullets.

"You are from Lucis?" Ren asked, though he was pretty sure because of the powers that they continually displayed while they were following Nora. That and the Lucian Crest was featured in some aspect of their clothing.

"Yep" Noctis replied after delivering a warp strike to one of the beowolves that had got behind the group. Ren nodded in recognition. "Names Noctis. Big guy is Gladio, guy with the glasses is Ignis and the big-eared fellow-"

"Hey!"

"Is Prompto." Noctis finished his introductions with a quick beheading of another creeper. The trees were starting to thin out causing the four to let out a sigh of relief when they noticed Nora had come to a stop, though the excitable girl wasn't nearly finished with her antics.

"Awww I broke it." Nora sadly stated while the group that was following her paused to catch their breaths. Ren walked up while huffing and looked at the aforementioned dead grimm with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Nora please don't do that again."

"Uh she not there." Prompto spoke up. Ren immediately looked up to see that yes, indeed his friend and partner had seemingly finished in thin air. Though he managed to pinpoint her location not a second later with exclaimations of "I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren!"

"Hey Noct?"

"Yeah Prompto?"

"I don't think she ever needs to ride, race, or interact with a chocobo."Prompto sated with absolute surety. The four friends looked at each other before nodding their heads in affirmation. The image of what the damage could do with a chocobo was scary even for an avid lover of chocobos like Prompto.

Noticing Yang and Blake the four lucians walked up to them and noticed that Chess pieces lined a board behind Yang and Blake.

"So these are the relics Headmaster Ozpin wanted us to retrieve." Ignis muttered lowly, though Blake could still hear him. Suddenly Ignis snapped his fingers grabbing the attention of everyone there.

"I've got it!"

"A new recipe?" Noctis asked. After receiving a narrowed glare form the glasses wearing Lucian Ignis elaborated.

"The chess pieces help to determine how teams will be formed. As there are already some taken it would be in our best interest to pick corresponding relics."

"So you'll be taking the king your 'Highness'?" Yang asked with more than a little bit of mirth in her voice. Noctis rolled his eyes and proceeded to take one of the king pieces while throwing the other to Gladio. Both Ren and Nora had confused looks until Ignis said Noctis's full name.

"Wow Ren. We actually know a real life prince! Though he doesn't look much like one."

The collective snorts and giggles from the group were put on hold when they heard a semi-familiar shout from above. Looking up the group was treated to a rather alarming, yet amusing sight. Hanging on a nevermore were Weiss and Ruby with both of the huntresses in training hanging on for dear life.

Before anyone could react Ruby had let go falling form a considerable height. Shaking off his momentary confusion Noctis prepared a long warp while shouting out instructions.

"Prompto!" with the shout of his friends name the fox-faunus readied a shot with his revolver, much to the confusion of the non-lucians. How could a revolver, not matter how big a shot, possible damage a Nevermore of that size? Despite the questioning looks their attention was brought back towards the crown prince as his body glowed with magic before warping towards Ruby. Another warp was proceeded by the immense crack of the shot from Prompto's revolver, before another crack, farther away but just as loud, caused notable damage to the nevermore. Not enough to finish it however.

"I think you just made it angrier." Blake stated as she got ready to run from the obviously pissed off nevermore. Who subsequently, still had a Schnee heiress hanging from one of its legs. Dropping ruby off next to her sister Noctis was preparing to do another long warp when Ignis put his hand on his shoulder to stop the Prince from exhausting his magical supply. They still had to finish the initiation after all. Before anyone could do anything there were shouts and the telltale signs of forestry destruction coming from the direction of the Emerald Forest. The next moment saw Jaune and Pyrrha bursting through the Forest with a Deathstalker right on their tails.

"Well the gangs all here! We can all die together!" Yang stated dramatically, though there was a hint of fear in her voice. Wiess had managed to join them after Ignis, rather bluntly, reminded her of her glyphs. A light dusting of pink adorned her cheeks before she turned her attention towards the two grimm that were slowly making their way towards the assembled group. The tension was broken by none of the assembled hunters and huntresses, but rather a deafening roar from behind them. Turning around slowly the group was treated to the sight of a behemoth, though thankfully its attention was on the Grimm at the moment.

"Grab a piece and make a retreat. TO the cliffs **NOW!** "

No one disputed Ignis's orders. They did not want to get into the crossfire with Grimm and a Lucian Behemoth. With the remaining partners grabbing a relic they ran just as the behemoth launched itself at the Grimm.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

The sharp crack of a shattering coffee mug was the only sound that was heard on the Beacon cliff as the two professors stared shocked and wide-eyed at the discovery of a behemoth in the emerald forest. Surely they would have noticed if a creature of that size had moved into the area, though migrations were an increasing factor ever since Lucis appeared.

"Glynda" Ozpin stated, more serious than most had ever seen him "Call all teachers to the emerald forest. Have professor Altius bring as many restoratives as she can muster for the students and teachers."

"Anything else?" Glyanda asked as she typed away the orders the headmaster had just given. At the silence hat greeted her she noted that the headmaster had already gone towards the rampaging behemoth. She hoped her future students would be able to handle themselves against the Eosian creature.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

"Don't stop!"

"Oh really?!"

"Not now Yang!"

The assembled group had managed to escape the ensuing fight between the Grimm and behemoth, only for the creature itself to chase after them once it had finished off the Grimm. The only action they had managed to take against it was some random shots, but most were deflected by the abundance of fauna that the behemoth was rampaging through.

"Iggy! We need to get to a clearing!" Noctis shouted while striking down another creeper that had been drawn to them by the commotion of the behemoth. Gladio and Noctis had formed the vanguard as they ran, mainly because they were melee specialists despite Noctis's warp strikes. Grimm were being kept at bay through the rest of the group through sheer firepower and strength.

"There!" Ignis's shout caught everyone's attention. They burst out of the tree line and scattered as the behemoth rammed through the last bit of tree that they had previously occupied. The hunters and huntresses in training formed a semi-circle facing the behemoth. Eyes turned to the native lucians, though they never strayed far from the creature that looked ready to tear them to shreds.

"All those with shields and defensive semblances distract it!" shouted Noctis, taking charge while Ignis prepped one of the magic flasks that they had been equipped with. "Everyone else hit and run tactics! Time you attacks!"

Everyone got the hidden meaning of waiting for something. The behemoth was shifting its eyes from hunter to huntress, no doubt debating which one was the more dangerous to its existence. Suddenly the behemoth, and everyone else's attention was caught by Ignis flicking his hand out. The next moment the behemoth was engulfed in an explosion of flames. The pained roar that the behemoth gave off signaled the rest of the hunters and huntresses to attack or distract.

Ruby and Noctis, arguably the faster of the assembled group, managed to strike and cause decent gashes on the front legs, though they had to move away due to the continued thrashing of the on-fire behemoth. Prompto, Ren and Nora were moving in different direction while peppering the creature with grenades and rounds form both Ren's pistols and Prompto's revolvers. Though the damage was less noticeable than the wide gashes on the legs, but the cumulative damage was what they were going for.

Finally shaking off the effects fo the fire magic the behemoth looked around before a javelin embedded itself in the creatures shoulder. Before it could turn its attention to the red-haired hunter Gladio swung his great sword at one of the horns of the behemoth. A great crack ringed through the clearing as the weighty sword managed to break off one of the behemoths horns. Its attention focused on the two in front of him the behemoth charged while issuing a blood-curdling roar. Pyrrha had managed to doge the swipe form the behemoth but Gladio was not as fortunate. Bringing his great sword to block the paw that was heading towards him the next moment saw Gladio flung away from the group. While he was still skidding along the ground Yang had taken his place. The continued barrage of shotgun and rifle shots provided more than enough time for the rest of the group to get in more shots and strikes.

Noctis had warped over to his friend with a quick potion. After breaking the curative and shaking himself both of the Lucians regarded the situation before them. Damage was piling up on the behemoth, but the group as a whole had taken some damage. Ignis was running around distributing curatives, but both Noctis and Gladio knew that a prolonged battle could get people killed. Another series of explosions, most likely form Nora, brought Noctis's attention to the behemoths head. With the missing horn Noctis had a clear view of the creature's eye. Gladio must have had the same idea because he brought his weapon on his shoulders.

Another roar, louder and much more deafening brought all of the group to a halt as they covered their ears. With that window the behemoth managed to spin, throwing Yang, Nora and Pyrrha away from it. Groans of pain where the only things heard as the Behemoth eyed Nora, who was struggling to get up. The shout form Noctis managed to grab its attention before it could pounce on the beaten Girl.

"Iggy **NOW**!

Another flick of the wrist form Ignis preceded another explosion. Blake, noticing how close the Lucian was threw her ribbon out and hooked his arm. Letting himself be pulled by the huntress Both noticed the figure of Noctis and Ruby in the air right above the behemoth. With a small smirk both Ruby and Noctis streaked down, trails of blue light and red rose petals following in their wake. A single spear and scythe struck home in the behemoths eyes. Instead of the blood that ruby was expecting the behemoth merely shuddered before collapsing, throwing the already exhausted two from its head, though Ruby managed to keep a hold of her scythe while Noctis just dismissed the spear. Laying spread eagle on the ground they were soon joined by the rest of them, tired and battered just the same.

"Hey Noct?"

"Yeah Prompto?"

"Got some pretty good pictures." The silence that accompanied his statement was finally broken by the short chuckles from Nora, which quickly spread to the rest of the group. The scene Ozpin had come upon was of the future group of hunters and huntsman laughing at the pictures while Ignis was tending to their wounds.

'He is every bit your son Regis' thought Ozpin with a smile as he watched the group start to make their way towards the end of the initiation. 'Though Miss rose is just as responsible for this victory as he was.'

Slinking back into the trees Ozpin smiled again at the rather interesting year that was sure to happen.

* * *

Hello everyone. Just a fair warning i suck at fight scenes. Emotional, character development you bet. Fighting. ugh. anyways read review and look forward to the next chapeter

Bask in the light

Sandewrpally


	6. Chapter 6

**A Prince and a Red Reaper**

 _One aspect of Lucis that still confuses the people of Remnant today is the eosan deities, or astrals as they are called. While Remnant has its own set of beliefs and stories the astrals are more than just myths and fiction. One only need look at the Disc of Cauthess to understand that while it may not prove that one of the astrals, Titan, exists it does prove that these entities are more than real to most of Lucis. There are six astrals total that are believed to exist. A verse common throughout Lucis describes the Astrals._

 _ **Titan, The Archaean, Steadfast as stone**_

 _ **Ramuh, the Fulgurian, Sharp as lightning**_

 _ **Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow**_

 _ **Leviathan, the Hydaean, relentless as the tides**_

 _ **Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron**_

 _ **Ifirit, the Infernian, fickle as fire**_

 _ **Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos**_

 _The first, Titan, is said to hold the meteorite that still smokes on the disc of Cauthess. Known as the Archaean this astral governs the primordial power of the earth, signifying strength and stoicism. When a large meteorite threatened Lucis it was Titan that caught the massive rock and prevented it from causing an untold amount of harm on Eos. The meteorite, along with a presumably slumbering titan, are very noticeable even a distance away from the Disc of Cauthess._

 _Ramuh, otherwise known as the Fulgurian, is the master of thunder and rain. He is often associated with the image of a towering wizard who commands great power. Only those that can communicate with the Astrals, namely the royal family and a few others, truly know the Fulgurian_

 _Shiva, the Glacian, is the most human of the Astrals. Originally calling her home in Niflheim Shiva transported herself to Remnant with the other Astrals. It is said that she has taken up residence in Atlas. Her presence has been felt by Atlas, who in no certain terms is….uneasy with a Eosian Astral so close to their home. In recent years Altlas has seen many converts to Shiva, furthering the already tense situation between Lucis and Atlas._

 _Leviathan is yet another Eosian Astral that came from a different part of Eos. Usually referred to as 'The Tide Mother' Leviathan is a massive sea serpent with unparalleled control of water. The largest and perhaps the most temperamental, the Tide Mother commands respect and fear in equal measure. There has been a noticeable decline in water dwelling Grimm since the arrival of Lucis, of which many believers attribute this to the Tide Mother herself._

 _Bahamut is the apparent leader of the Astrals. Clad in winged Armor the power that this Astral wields is said to have bestowed the power of the Kings of Lucis and the Oracle unto mankind. The depictions of Bahamut picture a fearsome god-king that wields the holy power of Light. It is Bahamut that made the final vote to transport Lucis to Remnant, though only the King and next oracle know the truth._

 _Not much is spoken of the last of the Astrals, Ifirit the Infernian. Also known as the betrayer he responsible for the Starscourge and Daemons that plagued Lucis and the rest of Eos. The other Astrals are still wary of him, not knowing if he himself was brought to Remnant when Lucis was brought._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Old and New**

* * *

 **Lucis**

Sitting at the dock from Lucis was a rather worn down Nyx. The man looked as if he had been through hell itself, though the ever-apparent horn that donned his hood was still as new as the day he had added it to his Glaive uniform. Once again, the Glaive was reminiscing about the last year; namely the attack on Amber and himself.

* * *

 **Six months ago**

 _For the past few days Nyx had the feeling that he and Amber were being watched. Amber, with the impressive power of the Fall Maiden, was herself feeling the same thing that her protector and lover was feeling. In an unspoken agreement both came to a stop in the middle of the road, as if waiting for something or someone. Finally it was Nyx who spoke, gaining the attention of their watchers._

" _We know your there so come on out."_

 _Turning their attention to the shuffling of nearby foliage. From the surrounding trees came out four people, three around Amber's age and one that Nyx guessed was their elder. The maniac glint in the older ones eyes put an already wary Nyx on edge, not to mention the looks Amber was receiving from the raven haired woman across from them. Nyx took stock of the four facing them as an uneasy silence hung over the clearing._

" _Fall maiden?" asked the Raven haired woman. Both Nyx and Amber tightened their group on their weapons. They had been careful to not draw attention to themselves these last few months after the warning form Ozpin and Qrow. It was one of the reasons why they had left the village hey had been residing in and on the move since. Apparently it wasn't enough._

" _heheheheheh. C'mon I want to play with this one." The ponytailed man said with a psychotic grin._

" _You won't touch her." Replied Nyx with a small amount of killing intent leaking out. In reality Nyx knew he couldn't face the four assailants without serious injury or death. He just hoped the beacon that he had pressed on his kukris got Qrow to arrive in time._

" _Oh no no no not her. I mean you!" the man said before he rushed Nyx, who managed to block the wrist blades before they could get to his neck. Despite blocking him Nyx was pushed back several feet separating himself form Amber. From what he could tell the three other assailants were engaging Amber who had started to unleash the power of the Fall Maiden upon them. Nyx attention was brought back to his own fight when the man tried to kick him with a roundhouse. Nyx slid under the kick struck with his Kukris. Though the Aura of the man stopped the blades from going past the outside of his skin the blunt force that he had applied with his own aura more than made up for it in damage._

" _Argh dammit!" screamed the man while he hobbled on one leg. Nyx knew better than to fall for this charge. Summoning one of the few quick combat spells he knew by heart a flash of lightning streaked towards the man, who swerved out of the way at the last minute. More explosions of power came from Amber's side of the battle, though Nyx wasn't sure if it was from her or her enemies. Cursing at the wasted time with his own enemy he threw one of his kukris while rushing the man, who had started to fire upon him with what he assumed was submachinegun fire. Giving himself to the familiar feel of the magic he warped to the thrown kukris while planting a foot in the face of his opponent. The familiar crunch under his boot signified the success of his 'Aura-breaker' semblance. The wails of pain signified the man now had a broken nose if nothing else. Jumping back from the screaming man he started to ready another kukris warp when an object caught the corner of his eye. Jumping away from where he was standing a glass arrow protruded out of the ground. The momentary distraction was enough for the man to regain his composure (as little as there was) and resume the barrage of strikes in Nyx._

 _Now full on defensive even Nyx was suffering minor damage, but he knew sooner or later that the accumulated injuries would wear him down. Summoning his magic again he detonating a fire blast point blank. The flame resistant Glaive clothing mitigated most of the damage on his end. The man was lucky to get away with some minor burn, no doubt due to his aura._

' _Dammit' Nyx thought as he and the man circled each other 'Crowe was always better at magic than me'. Nyx tried to look for Amber and her assailants, but he could see them. The must have forced Amber to further separate them from each other. A vicious snarl ripped form the man before he turned his hate and malice filled eyes back at Nyx._

" _Seems my mission is done. Too bad I can't kill you. Oh well." As the man jumped away a horrific scream sounded out form the forest. The voice caused Nyx to stare wide-eyed at the direction it came from. "Your girlfriend however…" With that the man disappeared. Glaring at the spot he was just a moment ago another scream sounded from the forest, pulling Nyx into action. The continuous screaming allowed him to warily follow to where he hoped Amber was. The screaming was almost intolerable now, which caused the Glaive to push his Aura to the breaking point. His eyes widened in abject horror at the scene before him._

 _Amber was being held down while the raven haired woman had her hand on her face. From the feel of the aura and power the woman was- 'no' thought Nyx before he threw both kukris at the group. 'No.' the warp seemed to take forever as he appeared right next to the woman._

" _ **NO!**_ _" Screamed Nyx while applying his Aura-breaker to his kukris. Shoving one into the boys leg and aiming the other at the woman they separated from both Nyx and Amber. A second later they left, but with a parting blast of magic form the enraged Glaive. Slouching from the intense combat he had just been involved in he turned his attention to Amber. What he saw caused him to become more enraged. This quickly petered off when he noticed the shallow breathing and pale completion. Struggling to get to her Nyx fell on his knees before taking all the curatives he had left form their journey. Even with various applications of potions, ethers and elixirs could not wake Amber from her comatose state._

 _Nyx began to softly sob as the woman he had come to love the last few years lay comatose in his arms. He looked back to his fight with the pony tailed man remembering every detail where he could have broken off and helped Amber. In his mounting sorrow he failed to notice Qrow's arrival. By then the stoic glaive had broken down into wails of sorrow and grief._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Nyx shook his head to clear the gut-wrenching memory before he lost himself to sorrow. In the months that followed they had tried everything to bring the Fall Maiden back. Eventually Nyx had chosen to pursue their last lifeline before they had to resort to less pleasant means. He had eventually tracked down the primordial phoenix, though not without cost. His kukris had been all but destroyed along with the exhaustion from overuse of magic and restoratives. It was sheer dumb luck that Nyx had acquired the legendary Primordial Phoenix Down.

Adjusting the belt that held the two daggers he had managed to procure Nyx felt more weathered than he had ever felt. He was more than a little worried about the fact that even the legendary restorative could not wake up Amber. Although he had given Ozpin and the rest of the order the four assailants descriptions it meant nothing if Amber could not wake up. The simple fact that she her aura, her soul, had been forcibly separated from her attested to the fact that their enemies had the means to acquire the Maidens powers. His attention shifted when the boat he had chartered for the journey the mainland had arrived.

'Soon Amber. I hope this will help. I can't lose you. Not now not ever'

* * *

 **Back at Beacon**

Despite their injuries and exhaustion the assembled group managed to make its way back to the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest. Waiting for them was Professor Altius with a cart of curatives. Letting themselves be accosted by the medic/professor each initiate was feeling better by the time they arrived at the team-naming. Ozpin made his appearance on the stage, calling various members of the initiates up to the stage. Eventually the group of tired initiates were having their names called up.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin calls out as the four named students made their way to the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR." A click from a camera proceeded the announcement before Ozpin continued.

"Led by Jaune Arc!" the gob-smacked expression on Jaunce's face led to a series of camera clicks form the same source. Making their way off stage Ozpin looks back at his scroll as he calls out the next team.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." The four girls made their way to the stage and stood where Team JNPR was moments before. "The four of you retrived the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose!" Another click of the Camera followed the announcement. As they made their way offstage the four Lucians made their way to the stage. Prompto handed his camera to Ren to take the picture of the team's first moments as they arrived on stage.

Finally Noctis Lucis Caelum. Ignis Scientia. Gladioulus Amicitia. Prompto Argentum. The four of you retrieved the white king pieces." A snicker that was no doubt Yang's could be heard from the audience. "From this day forward, you will work together as team NIGP. Led by Noctis Lucis Caelum!" Over the ovation Noctis could make out a jumping Ruby. He could vaguely hear her exclaiming 'leader buddies'. Shaking his head with a small smirk the three teams proceeded to make their way to their dorms, no doubt exhausted by the day's event. After all it was not every day you killed a behemoth.

The ringing of his scroll brought Ozpin back to himself as he opened the scroll. On it was a simple message. Though Ozpin had a good hunch who it was.

 _Hero on his way back to his heroine. Feather in route._

Ozpin smiled at the simple message, though he was expecting the worst he always held a place for hope in his heart.

* * *

 **Beacon Dorms**

"Ugh! I am bushed." Stated a rather tired Prompto. Though the same could be said of each member of NIPG. Rolling their collective eyes at the rather obvious statement the Lucian team readied itself for bed. Noctis excused himself, walking up to the roof. Taking out his Lucian phone he pulled up a number that no doubt was wondering how today went. After a couple of rings the other side picked up, much to Noctis's relief.

" _Hello son."_

"Hey Dad. Got a minute?"

" _Of course."_

Noctis proceeded to tell him about the day's events from initiation to the team naming. He could tell Regis was rather shocked that they had faced down a behemoth, but with Noctis assuring him that everyone was alright he subsided. Eventually he got to the rather embarrassing reunion that he had with Ruby.

"Ah yes Cor managed to fill me in on that little escapade." Noctis had no doubt his father was wearing an infuriating smirk right about now. "Still how was it seeing Ruby after all these years?"

"It was…" the prince took a deep breath "everything I wished for. She as cute as the day I met her, though it seems that traits that distinguish her have been amplified somewhat." The chuckle on the other end of the line urged him to continue, no matter how cheesy he got. "But I wouldn't change who she was for the world. She my Ruby, and I'm her prince."

An awkward silence proceeded after that statement. "Astrals that sounded better in my head." The Prince muttered as his father was laughing full force now. Regis eventually got his laughing under control, before he gave Noctis his own fatherly advice.

" _Ah you remind me so much of myself when I was your age. Don't worry about the foot in mouth problem. It's hereditary."_

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

" _Was it supposed to?"_ Regis replied with a deadpan voice. _"Anyways I got to let you go. No doubt you'll have an early morning with Ignis waking you up."_

"Yeah you're probably right. Later dad. OH! And say hi to Marion for me."

" _Will do."_

Noctis smiled at the short but sweet conversation he had with his father. He had heard stories of the mess his father was when they were still on Eos. The fact hat his father remained cheerful and his own age added to the fact that Regis had sound them a new home. While it was still dangerous, it seemed to be perfect for the Lucian king and his son.

Unbeknownst to Noctis a certain red reaper had overheard the conversation involving her. Blushing as fearsome as her name she made her way to her bed, sporting a smile that spoke of her own love and fondness for the Lucian prince. She was also thankful that Yang had heard NOTHING of the conversation. Even Ruby could recognize cheesy remarks like Noctis had said.

* * *

 **Insomnia**

Regis smiled as he disconnected from Noctis. He was glad that his son and his friends had already branched out from themselves. He was even more excited to learn that Ghira and Kali's daughter was among those. No doubt the two parents would be worried about their daughter with the direction the White Fang had taken in recent years. Sighing at the stack of paperwork that was piled on his desk the King of Lucis noticed it was about the end of the Crownsguard's first shift, meaning Marion would be off shortly. Smirking at the clock he decided to end his day a little early in celebration of Noctis and his friends becoming full students of beacon.

After changing into his sleep clothes the King of Lucis looked out form his bedroom window to the city before him. Ten years. In ten years the kingdom of Lucis had all but integrated itself with its neighboring kingdoms of Remnant. Ten years he had watched as his people, both human and Faunus, rose to help each other and treat themselves the same way they treated themselves. There were a few hiccups. Nothing was ever going to be perfect. But this moment of peace was worth it for the King of Lucis. The familiar hum of the crystal filled his body, but did not drain his life like it had been doing before they had come to Remnant. The extension on his life, no doubt die to the Fluerets and their sacrifice.

As he continued to reminisce over the last few years the door to his bedroom opened and in came the familiar silhouette of his most important person since Noctis's own mother. Marion Holts, first of the Faunus Crownsguard and his unofficial lover. At the beginning of their relationship both parties didn't know what to think. The silver-haired wolf faunus was undoubtedly one of the more attractive women that Regis had associated with in his life. The two ears that made her a faunus were to Regis just icing on the cake for his second love. He would always have a place in his heart for the mother of his first child, but even he realized that moving on was not a bad thing.

Neither of them knew when exactly the mutual attraction had him both of them. It had been a gradual thing, though not unnoticed. From what he had heard there was a pool going around in both the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive for when the wolf faunus would be changing her name from Holt to Lucis Caelum. The idea had a certain appeal to Regis, but he would think on that later as the tired form of his second love slumped into his waiting embrace.

"Rough day?" the muttering into his chest caused him to chuckle as she raised he head towards him.

"Just testing some of the new recruits."

"Ah. And how are the new recruits?" asked Regis as he led her to their shared bathroom for her to get ready for bed. Her response was heard even over the running shower.

"Passable for low level missions at the moment. After a few weeks maybe one level higher."

Regis nodded in affirmation. Missions for Crownsguard were substantially different than those for Kingsglaive and the Hunters Guild. Each of the groups ranked their missions and bounties with the D,C,B,A, and S system, but each order was ranked differently. A normal D rank for Crownsguard was at least a B rank for the Hunters Guild and a C-rank for the Kingsglaive. In the end an A-rank Crownsguard would be way above a Hunter S-rank and even a Glaive S-rank. The point was driven home when a Glaive had to have a certain amount of s-rank missions under their belt to even be considered going into the Crownsguard. He would forever thank Cor, Nyx and Qrow for helping him create and implement this system into the three orders.

His attention was drawn to Marion when she cleared her throat. As Regis turned around he was struck by how beautiful the second love of his life looked. Out of her official Crownsguard captain uniform she wore the most unassuming clothing that Regis had seen. Plain sweats and tank top with her personal insignia woven into it. He was struck by how, even in these plain clothes, Marion held an air of cute (not that he would dare say ANYTHING like that to her) and adult that, for the life of him, he grew to love even more. Noticing the growing blush on his lover's face Regis quickly darted his eyes from the wolf faunus. He turned back when he heard Marion chuckling, no doubt at his expense.

"So the great King Regis is embarrassed to look upon little ole me? My how I am flattered."

Rolling his eyes he turned back to the grinning wolf faunus. Her grin grew smaller as she approached him, though it still held a small bit of mischievousness that he had come to love. Even two years into their relationship Marion could read him like few others could.

"Worried about the prince?"

Letting out a sigh the Lucian king wrapped his lover into an engulfing embrace. "I would be lying if I said no. From what he told me there was a behemoth they had to fight at initiation."

Marion snapped her head up to the King, fear evident in her emerald eyes. Before she could ask Regis continued "Luckily he, along with a handful of the other initiates, were able to bring it down. Impressive, considering it was a young adult. But that's not what worries me."

Marion adopted a pensive look as she ran through the various worries that Regis, and Lucis itself, were experiencing. The fact that a Behemoth, one of the more dangerous sides of the Lucian wildlife, had made it to the other Kingdoms was unsettling. The recent reports of the White Fang were another problem that both Regis and Ghira were having headaches over. Then there was the attack on the Fall Maiden, which had ended with a comatose maiden and an almost dead Nyx Ulric. Her mind petered off when Regis let out another sigh while stroking the ears on her head, something that caused her to melt into his embrace.

"If it's what I think you're thinking, then yes to all of the above." She nodded tiredly into his chest as they both proceeded to make their way into bed Both King and Crownsguard got comfortable before the veil of sleep claimed both of them.

* * *

 **?**

As he opened his eyes slowly Regis was greeted by various shades of blue and white, with a feeling of weightlessness added in for the mix. Looking down at himself he found the reason for this sensation was because he was actually floating Before he had more time to dwell on this, or where he was, a voice called out to him. Though it was older he still remembers that voice. Turning he came face to face with a much older Lunafreya Nox Flueret.

"Luna?" he asked in a whisper, though it seemed to echo in the space they were occupying. The older Lunafreya smiled as she floated forward and embraced him.

"It is good to see you after all these years King Regis."

Shakily he wrapped his arms around the woman who could have been his daughter in all but blood. While he knew that she and her mother were incased in the crystal he had never dreamed he would be able to speak to her again, though he noticed something odd. The solemn expression on her face did not bode well wither. Floating out of the embrace Luna turned to look back at the swirl of white and blue, as if expecting someone, or something, to arrive.

I wish we could have reunited on better terms King Regis, but I am not the one that drew you to this relam."

"Then who-" Before he could complete his question the form of a great armored god formed form the nether. Shrouded in dragon like armor, Wings and all, was Bahamut, leader of the Eosian Astrals.

" **Greeting King Regis."**

"Thank you Bahamut, Lord of Dragons."

" **I am glad that this new world has allowed you people to thrive, while also giving its inhabitants something to strive for."**

"It has had its challenges, but nothing good ever came from doing things easy."

" **Wise as Miss Flueret said you were. I brought you here to give you a prophecy, one that will come to fruition sooner rather than later."**

Regis adopted a serious look as he floated towards the massive Astral. "Please tell me." The Armor shifted, as if the being in front of him was taking a great breath, before the rumble of his voice heralded the prophecy.

 **When the Dark Queen shall find her King**

 **The Dark will rise to swallow a Beacon of Light**

 **Through the King and his Wolf**

 **Shall Light raise its banners**

 **While the Prince and Reaper**

 **Unite the Four and the Five**

 **Less the Starscourge come**

 **To claim another World**

Regis dropped his head in both worry and thought. The Most of the prophecy was easy to interpret if one knew the secrets that He and a select few others knew. What worried him was the identity of the Dark King and the threat of the Starscourge. He had already lost one home to it. He would not lose another.

"You have given me much to think on Lord Bahamut."

" **It was not my wish for this to happen. But intents of a betrayer are hard to realize before it is too late."**

"Your warning is more than enough for us to prepare."

The great astral nodded its head before dissipating in a blast of magic energy. Regis turned his attention to the remaining person besides himself in the void. The expression on her face was one of worry, but he could tell form the look in her eyes that she held hope within her as well.

"It was good to see you again Luna."

"You as well King Regis. I believe your wolf is trying to waken you."

In the next moment he felt the sensation of someone shaking him. Snapping his eyes open the first thing that greeted him was the intensly worried expression of Marion. Before she knew what had happened Regis snatched her into an embrace of desperation, one born from the realization of the true words of the prophecy from Bahamut. Despite being shocked the wolf faunus formed herself to the King, rubbing his arm in silent compassion. After what felt like an hour Regis sat up, Marion following him because of the embrace she was locked in.

Having shifted to rubbing his head Marion whispered in worry and fear "What happened Regis?"

Taking a deep breath Regis separated himself from her, though they stood connected by holding hands. The next few minutes he explained what he had seen, of the history of the Starscourge and their supposed role to play in the prophecy.

"The King and his Wolf huh?" She tried asking in a light tone, but came out as more worried than before. For the rest of the night they sat in their bed, silently going over the new revelations as the light of a new day shined through their window.

* * *

Hello everyone. So lots happening in this chapter. embrace the fluff and drama. Thanks to a fellow author i was inspired to get back into writing after a rather brutal writers block. I cannot thank them enough for their words.

A couple of things to my readers. Firstly the name of the Lucian team. I had a dickens of a time trying to find a decent combination. I believe a good two hours were spent on that? Uhhh anyway not sure what color that could be but since there are like a billion shades (For those who do Warhammer 40k you know what i mean) i eventually chalked it up and moved on.

Secondly the ages for the cast. RWBY characters are cannon age. For FFXV characters they are as follows

Noctis - 16

Ignis -19

Gladio - 19

Prompto - 16

King Regis - 37

Nyx Ulric - 25

Crowe Altius - 23

Finally timeline. Honestly it is still up in my head and on numerous sheets of my idea board. That's right. That's a thing.

Anyways please read, review and favorite.

 **Bask in the Light**

 _Sandewrpally_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Prince and a Red Reaper**

* * *

 _Dust, Remnants source of power for many things, including producing effects similar to the magic of Lucis. In retrospect, the Magic of lucis could be compared to the raw power that dust was because of their many similarities. Where one can be cultivated, the other is given through the King. Where one is singular in its purpose the other is versatile, yet less pronounced in its use._

 _Dust and magic._

 _So similar yet so different._

 _ **Classified Documents. Tier 5 access allowed**_

 _In the years since Remnants arrival there have been extensive studies into the phenomenon known as dust. Spearheaded by Ozpin and Regis this project has gone into looking at the similarities of dust and magic. Or more specifically the nodes of power that so resemble the dust of Remnant. Many of these nodes, always of one of three elements (fire, lightning and ice), have been reported to be springing up across Remnant, though only a select few are capable of harvesting their power safely. First a discussion on the difference of uses between Dust and magic. More specifically it's more recognizable form in elemancy._

 _Dust is more akin to a vital necessity than anything else. Used form everything to ammo and power sources the power that dust holds in today's society a true but troubling place. The properties of dust correspond to the effect they produce, whether in the form of ammo or in conjunction with semblances that can effectively wield them. Fire dust infused ammo will effectively produce a fire effect on bullets. The same goes for lightning, ice and almost any other kind of dust. The more specialized dust or 'secondary' forms are a mix of the four primary forms. These can include Gravity or Earth types._

 _As stated before dust can be activated by a person semblance. This is achieved through the person's aura, which itself fuels semblances. It is unknown how dust effects a semblance, but the effects cannot be denied. One such example comes from the First Crownsguard Faunus, Marion Holts. Her semblance, named Enhancement, allows for her to pour different types of dust into her weapon in its energized form, furthering the already deadly combination of weapon and dust. By combining her weapon with water dust she could, hypothetically, extinguish entire swaths of fire with a single slice. Again hypothetical._

 _On a final not dust can be woven into clothing and to a lesser extent weapons. More often than not used for minor thing. (Personal touch. Fire dust infused slippers for warmth ect.) In recent years many Glaives have dust infused covering, signifying their personal crest with the standard issued covering._

 _Magic was always held in the realm of myth. That changed almost overnight with the introduction of Lucis and its blatant use of magic in various forms. Fire summoned form nothing but thin air, with no dust or semblance involved. Warping is yet another aspect that can only be explained through the magic of the King, though some have tried to explain the intricacies of that particular skill. There are several things that distinguish magic from its Remnant counterpart._

 _First is the access of magic. Magic of the crystal is granted to those that the current King chooses. Each person that the magic is granted to has a different aptitude for it. Whereas dust can be used by anyone with sufficient aura, or access to it in bullets or ready to use form, magic is more selective. Whereas one glaive might be able to summon massive conflagrations of flame another might only be able to use the basic spells that all glaives can use. Those with the greatest aptitude can directly link with other magic users. This allows them to create truly devastating magic. Thankfully that form of combat has not been seen since Lucis came to Remnant._

 _Since it is controlled by the King magic is more controlled than dust. The process for one to receive the kings magic one must serve a certain amount of time in the Glaives before they are given the chance to receive the magic of the crystal. While dust is commonly used by hunters, it is readily accessible to most of the populace of Remnant. Magic can be considered a controlled element, and for good reason._

 _While dust can be volatile, especially if improperly handled, magic is by far the more destructive of the two. With a simple wave of their hands Glaives are able to summon lighting, fire, and other elements on a whim. The greater aptitude for magic that one has the more powerful the spell they can cast. Dust remains in a single state. It takes more dust for more powerful effects, while magic only depends on the user for its power. Not having to carry dust around is yet another benefit that the Kingsglaives and their elite brethren, the Crownsguard, benefit from._

 _On a final note it can be said that both dust and magic are counterparts, the opposite sides of the same coin. One can only imagine the power one could create by combining the power of dust and magic. Luckily, there has been no cause to actually pursue that line of reasoning. Yet anyhow._

 _ **-Report of Altius Crowe, Head Researcher for Lucis**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Events Abound**

* * *

 **Noctis**

True to his father's words Ignis woke the three of them up early in the morning. Despite the grumbling from both Noctis and Prompto they managed to get in their morning training and breakfast well before class was set to begin. As they arrived back at the dorms to cool off they noticed that there was some sort of commotion coming from RWBY's dorm. Looking between themselves Noctis shrugged as they rested for the hour before they needed to head to class. Each of the lucians had their own quirks as his father so lovingly would put. Gladio would always be found training or reading in his spare time, at least when his sister, Iris, was not nearby. Igins would spend his time figuring new recipes to try out, among other things. Prompto would be cruising through several magazines, guns and photography in equal measure. Noctis, well…..

Napping would be the most appropriate term.

Despite Ignis's rather pointed glares the Prince of Lucis was all or a good nap during the day. Anywhere he could comfortably rest his head the prince would find a way to catch a few z's. While things were quiet in their dorm the team across from them was…less so. In retrospect, the four Lucians did not have very much in terms of personal touches. A poster here, a personal alarm here. Noctis couldn't help but smirk at the, he assumed, mountain of things that four girls would have in their shared dorm room.

At the designated time Ignis roused everyone to proceed to class. Even Noctis, who would more than often fight when his nap was interrupted, followed his friend. Before they could walk more than a few steps two doors opened, with the leaders of team RWBY and JNPR poking their heads out in confusion.

"Um." NOctis directed his attention to Ruby "Where are you guys going?"

"Were heading to class." Ignis pipied up, no doubt waiting for the two to finish their conversation.

"But class isn't until…."

"Yes, fifteen minutes from now." Ignis answered in what would later be called his 'lecture mode by everyone that would meet him. The expressions on his fellow leaders faces were priceless. Throwing thanks their way Noctis could only imagine the flurry of activity that Ignis had just caused. Luckily Prompto was there to sort things out.

"Uh specs?"

"Yes Prompto?"

"Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

"Indeed." Ignis replied as they kept walking. Noctis, Prompto and Gladio looked between themselves before sporting grins of the devil.

"Nice one specs."

* * *

 **Professor Ports Classroom**

"All of our hate."

"I figured being a little early for classes would be a good thing."

Yang merely eyed Ignis with a glare to end all glares. Though when her hair came into any equation it was a matter of life or death. The three teams were sitting in their first class five minutes early, something that Yang had never done. Their early arrival did allow them to get the best seats. A point in Ignis's favor.

"He right Yang. If we hadn't noticed him we might have been late. And on our first day!"

Yang looked at each member of team RWBY besides herself. Blake shrugged in agreement while Weiss looked indifferent, expet when Ignis came into the equation. Was that a slight blush when she looked at the classes wearing Lucian?

"Better to be early than late." Noctis lazily inputted. The Lucian prince was debating falling asleep again before the start of class. Powernaps were all the rage these days.

Before he could get to far into sleep land Ruby poked his side, earning a raised eyebrow at her. Motioning for him to lean in she whispered him a non-too familiar question. The snort drew everyone's attention and Noctis was more than happy to reply to their questioning looks.

"Ruby was just commenting on how if Ignis colored his hair silver he could be Ozpins son or brother."

The dead slice that permeated the room was shattered in an instant by an ever-enthusiastic Nora.

"Oh, yeah I was wondering about that. REN! You think we have any silver hair dye?"

"No Nora."

The dam broke as various levels of amusement laughed out. Even Blake, who had been reading a book for the last few minutes, chuckled in amusement as Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to relieve the headache that would no doubt follow that line of thought. Better to be sane for now. Unbeknownst to him four conspirators were planning just that.

After a good minute or two of laughing the room was starting to fill out with other teams. Noctis noticed the various looks that were coming their way, no doubt in regards to their defeat of the Behemoth at initiation. While Noctis was more than used to this type of attention, he knew Ruby would have no such luck. Nudging the red reaper with his shoulder she turned to look at her friend and crush. He smiled warmly before shrugging. Luckily Ruby got the message as an elderly looking Professor made his entrance. Though the way he acted was anything but….elderly.

Behind the Professor, Port Noctis idly remembered, were various species of both Grimm and Lucian creatures. He recognized most of them easily enough, and had killed a good portion of the displayed Lucian creatures. He noticed ruby had her attention facing forward, her interest in the various Lucian creatures obvious. Unfortunately for both him and Ruby the words that would come out of Professor Ports mouth would all but assuredly make this class a groaning disappointment.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm and Lucis have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!"

Two simultaneous thuds were heard as the poorly made joke seemed to exude silence rather than amusement. Noctis was having flashbacks of something, more than likey something he had repressed from his childhood, while Ruby was thinking of what was worse in terms of comedy; her sister or the professor. Regardless the professor continued, unabated by his lackluster joke. Gladio just rolled his eyes, whether at Noctis or the Professor he did not know. Before he could pull out his current book a light tapping on his shoulder drew his attention to Blake. Taking the note from her raised his eyebrow at the request.

 _Meet tonight on the roof?_

Turning his head so that he had one eye on Blake he nodded, rather enjoying the smile that she threw back at him. He knew that the hidden faunus rarely displayed much emotion in public, but their interactions had always managed to bring out the best of her. That or he would sick Iris on her, much to the cat faunus's chagrin. Speaking of which he should probably call Iris later to make sure she was up to date on everything. Last thing he remembered was that she was visiting Blake's parents on Menagerie. Turning his immediate attention back to the Professor Gladio had to hold in a groan as the professor continued on with his stories.

By this time, Ruby had started to doodle in her notebook while Noctis had nodded off, much to the inevitable displeasure of Ignis. Eventual the red huntress woke Noctis, showing him the drawing of the professor that she had drawn. Holding in a snicker Noctis took the notebook to add his own drawing onto it. Unbeknownst to the both of them Wiess was silently fuming beside them. By the time Professor Port grabbed everyone's attention Noctis and Ruby notice the cage that appeared in the classroom, no doubt holding a Grimm if he was to put money on it. Idly he noticed Yang and Noctis shaking hands, no doubt setting bets already. Crystal help anyone who got in between their betting. Ruby and Noctis continue their antics, further angering the already irate hierss.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Noctis and Ruby are on their fifth match of tic-tac-toe.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby is trying to balance an apple on the sleeping princes head.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Both Ruby and Noctis were asleep, heads resting on their desks. Weiss was silently fuming at the not so subtle snoring from both of them.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?"

In an instant Weiss, still very much angry, raises her hand first. "I do, sir!" Everyone turns their attention to the Schnee Heiress, even Ruby and Noctis who were just sleeping a moment ago. Port smiles as he brings the cage that had been in the back of the room forward. "Well then, let's find out!"

Bracing the cage the students see that the glowing eyes of a Grimm are facing htem. Weiss steps out of the room to no doubt grab her battle gear. Yang and Prompto eyed he cage carefully, trying ot discern the type of Grimm encased, no doubt to settle their bet. Ruby looks a little worried for her partner, despite knowing she can take care of herself. A hand on her shoulder draws the attention to Noctis, who has a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Ruby. Any partner of yours is sure to be able to handle themselves. Plus, you'll be able to help through suggestions if need be."

"You think?"

Noctis just shrugged as he turns back to the front while eyeing the caged Grimm. "Even the best fighter need help. Dad always has someone watching his back in a fight, even if they can't directly help in a way. It's how the Libra Magic came to be developed."

"Libra?" asked Pyrrha, who had been listening to the conversation. Noctis nodded as he continued.

"Basically, think of it as your own personal scanner. With Lucian creatures, I can tell what elements they are weak to, such as a sabertusk is naturally weak to fire and slashing damage. With Grimm the data is a little different. Instead of telling me what they are weak to, it shows me the best place to strike."

"So it is more of an analysis tool than anything else." Ren inputted, his interest peeked.

"In layman's term, yes." Noctis squinted as he tried to cast the magic on the caged Grimm. Unfortunately, it was too shrouded for the magic to take hold. "While it's a great tool to use, it does have some drawbacks. You can't use it in combat, as the magic is slow acting and the user has to be in eye-contact with the subject the magic is being cast on. Secondly, it's not that widespread in its use, as we have compendiums on most of the current species of creatures that reside in Lucis. Finally you need to be able to clearly see the subject."

"Despite that." Ren countered "It seems to be a great support tool."

"It is why it was made by my father." At this point Weiss had returned to the class, decked out in her gear. Taking the centerstage Professor Port nodded as he set to release the caged Grimm. Yang and Prompto had leaned forward in anticipation of who would win their bet, while the rest of their group eyed the cage cautiously.

Various cheers, mostly from RWBY's direction fill the hall. Unfortunately, due to Weiss's still raised anger, she turns to her leader and snaps at her.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Instantly the red huntress in training adopts a meek look while turning away. Noctis narrows his eyes at the Schnee heiress, but stops when he notices Ignis sending him a pointed look. Knowing that the more tactically minded Crownsguard can handle whatever may come of that situation he turns his attention back to the arena, where Professor Port is readying to release the caged Grimm.

"Let the match" At this point the Professor had raised his weapon which was brought down on the lock not a moment later " _Begin!_ "

The instant the lock falls off the cage a Grimm Boartusk rams through the door of the cage, bristled without a doubt anger at being kept in a cage. Weiss assumed a ready stance as the two circled each other. With a clear view of the Grimm the Libra that Noctis had been trying to use could take effect, though the results were not all that surprising.

"Weak on its belly. Not really all that surprising if you think about it." Muttered Noctis, while Ruby nodded as she watched the fight between her partner and the boartusk. In an instant, they had both charged at each other. As they meet Weiss attempts to stab the boartusk in the skull, only to have her weapon trapped in its tusk. Noctis hears the sharp intake of breath from beside him as the Schhnee Heiress is thrown around while still griping her weapon.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" The glare that Ruby receives in return does nothing to assuage the headache that will no doubt follow after this class. Unfortunately for Weiss that moment of distraction is enough for the boartsuk to rip Mytenaster while also knocking its wielder away from it. At his point, Ruby looks truly worried which Noctis tries to assuage by placing a hand on her shoulder in silent support. Their attention is drawn back to the arena as Weiss managed to dodge the rolling boartusk. As she slides to get her weapon back Ruby jumps up and yells at her fellow partner.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Noctis merely frowns at the rebuttal from the Schnee heiress that was sent towards Ruby. Noctis had an idea of what this was about, but was resigned to watching it play out. Prince he may be, but here he was just another student. Despite her negative reaction to the advice she eventually follows it after dodging the roll attack of the boartusk. Noctis swore he heard a sigh of relief from both Ruby and Weiss, but put it aside as Professor Port ended the class.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Ruby continued to frown as Weiss made her way back to the students. Noctis looks over to Ignis and motions with his head towards the door. Ignis sighed, or at least Noctis thought he did, before Weiss stormed past them. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!"

Idly he heard Jaune mention the Schnee Heiress's mood before making to follow Ruby and Weiss with Ignis in tow. He just hoped that the situation was not blown out of proportions just yet.

* * *

 **Ruby**

Ruby managed to catch up to the irate heiress rather quickly. Getting the said heiress's attention was another matter.

"Wiess!"

Or maybe not.

The Schnee heiress turned to regard her with a look of anger, though Ruby was unsure of why that anger was there in the first place. "What?"

Ruby took a breath before looking back at her partner and responding. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Before Ruby could finish Weiss had rounded completely on her, the anger form before rearing its head. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby took a step back before scoffing lightly. "What did I do?"

Unknown to both of the arguing teammates three additional people had arrived at the conversation. Noctis and Ignis just sighed as the situation escalated quickly, while Ozpin regarded the two Lucians that had arrived on the scene.

"I assume you to had an inkling that this would happen?" Ozpin regarded as Weiss kept berating the younger leader of RWBY.

"Yeah you could say that." Noctis replied as he continued to watch the train wreck in front of them.

"Indeed. We are here to help to, hopefully, mend some bridges. Team RWBY is a good setup, if not for some problems facing them currently."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of his ever-present coffee. Motioning to the separating teammates Noctis and Ignis both nod in silent agreement. Ozpin merely smiles softly as he walks away. Turning back to the two members of RWBY, one on the verge of tears and another walking away, Noctis is ran into by Ruby while Ignis makes his way towards the Schnee Heiress.

"N-Noct? I guess you saw…."

"Yeah I did."

Ruby took a shaky breath before looking the Lucian prince in the eye. "Is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?"

"No." The widening of those silver eyes would be hilarious, if not for the situation that caused them.

"But how can you be sure?" Ruby replied in almost a whisper.

"Well, think about this. Ozpin has been around a lot longer than we have. Heck I'm not sure who is older Oz or dad." The snort of amusement does its job to lighten the heavy mood. "But just like dad he comes from experience. Personally, I think you have great potential to be a leader."

"I guess if it comes from a prince of all people." Ruby regarded him with an innocent look. One which Noctis wasn't sure was completely innocent either. Rolling his eyes, he looks at the time while noticing Ruby looking a little better. "For now, though we need to head to alchemy class."

"Oh, isn't that the one that Miss Altius teaches? She was a glaive, right?"

"I think she still is."

* * *

 **Professor Altius's classroom**

Noctis wasn't sure what Ignis had said to the Schnee heiress, but the look of thinking was unmistakable on her face. He caught Ignis's eye that seemed to say ' _it's taken care of'._ Nodding his head in understanding everyone turned their attention to the newest Professor of beacon. Ruby had an odd sort of déjà vu as she looked at Beacon's academy newest professor. That was answered when Jaune awkwardly blurted out that she looked like miss Goodwitch's sister. Unbeknownst to the hunters and huntresses in training the Glaive turned teacher had heard all the muttering and, with a smirk befitting a teammate of one Nyx Ulric, started to address the assembled students.

"Greetings prospective hunters and huntresses of Beacon. Welcome to Alchemy." As she cast her gaze over the class she smiled at their undivided attention. "Now there are several things I want to say before we get into questions."

With the undivided attention on her she started. "Firstly, this is the newest addition to Beacon's curriculum. In this class, you will be learning how to make curatives for various situations, such as potions for injuries and ethers for aura repletion. Further into the term you will be learning different combinations for other restoratives, such as antidots and higher level potions."

"Secondly I will not tolerate any misbehaving. Of. Any. Sort." Her words were punctuated by the slight frost that covered the room, effectively silencing the student body for her to continue. "I do not care if you have problems with each other, human or faunus or whatever. You mess up and there will be punishments doled out to all involved parties. I was not known as the mistress of the Glaives for nothing after all."

After the fear of death-ahem punishments was thoroughly entrenched into them Crowe started again. "Finally, is my likeness to Miss Goodwitch. We are not related to each other by any means. We are colleagues. With a very good fashion sense." At this she got chuckles, dispelling the tense atmosphere that she had knowingly created. Sitting on the edge of her desk she spied the top of her desk to show the class their first assignment of the year. A simple reading and essay. The main purpose of this first class was to answer questions, as she had done with the previous classes.

"Now then the purpose of this class is to answer the, no doubt, numerous questions you may have." At this a couple of hands came up, though Crowe's trained senses indicated that some were hesitating before they asked. Pointing at the red, cloaked girl in the first two the question filled Crowe with all sorts of nostalgia.

"Are you part of Nyx Ulric's team?"

Crowe chuckled at the enthusiastic girl. "Yes I am. Though we have separated for the time being. Often he been working with" at this Crowe narrowed her eyes as she recognized some traits that the girl shared with her off and on again lover. "Qrow Branwen."

"Oh that's my uncle!"

"Is he now?" While Ruby did not hear the anger that one statement held Yang and a few others began to sweat from the pressure of the former glaives killing intent. "Would you give him a message from me?"

"Sure!"

"Then please tell him that he needs to contact the other crow. Moving on!" Crowe motions for another question While Ruby and Yang share a confused look. "Yes Miss…Nikos is it?"

"Will we be using any of the stuff we make?"

"Good question." Crowe continued as she started to pace the room. "at the start no. Any field trips or missions that you undertake you will be supplied with standard field kits. After one person on the team has shown sufficient mastery over any curative I will allow you to make your own for the entire team. In fact," As she turned her attention back to the entire class she regarded them before continuing. "How many of you have actually used a curative before?"

The four lucians raised their hands immediately, followed by Ren, Nora, and Blake. Other students also raised their hands but the message was clear enough. "Alright. Miss Nikos might I have you help with a demonstration?"

Nodding at the request Pyrrha moved down to the center of the classroom. Crowe turned back to the rest of the student body as Pyrrha stood in the center. "Now for this demonstration I will show you the restorative properties of ethers. Can anyone tell me what ethers actually restore?"

Out of those that raised their hands Crowe pointed out Blake, who stood to deliver her answer. "Ethers are the most common form of aura restoration."

"Excellent. Now miss Nikos can you pull your aura up please?" As Pyrrha was calling upon her aura Crowe had pulled out a monitor for everyone else to see. "From this we can see the aura levels of Miss Nikos. They are commonly used for combat class and the Vytal Tournament. Now miss Nikos I'm going to hit you with a simple fireball to deplete some of your aura. Are you ready?"

At the red-haired gladiators nod Crowe summoned a baseball sized ball of flame and flicked it at her. As the ball of flame hit a small percentage of aura fell off from the meter on the monitor. "Good now here is an ether. Now this is the important part of the demonstration. Almost all curatives will be in the form of breakable shells. The curative in question will flow into the person from the shattered container. Basically, make a fist to shatter the container and receive the curative." As Pyrrha nodded at the instruction she easily shattered the small vial of either. The monitor showed her aura filling back to full in sight of everyone.

The reactions for the most part were as she expected. Most were even more curios, while some were actually whispering about other effects and such. Smiling at the effect the little demonstration had she thanked Pyrrha and continued answering question until the end of class.

* * *

 **Weiss**

As she stood outside her team's dorm, Weiss couldn't help but reflect on the confrontation between her and her leader. Not to mention the stern talk she had received from Ignis.

* * *

 _ **Moments after leaving Ruby**_

 _Weiss couldn't understand it! How could that girl, for she was sure there was nothing else she could call her team leader, was chosen over her. She had been training her entire life for this yet in the end it went to someone who seemed to not comprehend the basics of leadership! Turning another corner while she silently fumed she ran into what seemed to be a fine-clothed brick wall. Before she could fall a hand swiftly reached out and caught her arm. Straightening herself with help from the other student she looked up to see the scowling face of none other than Ignis Scientia._

" _We need to have a small discussion."_

 _As he nodded to an empty classroom she was more confused than anything as to why the Lucian boy would want to talk with her. She gulped nervously when Ignis locked the door and faced her, distaste written on his face. She had seen that on her father's face too many times to count._

" _Might I inquire as to the issues you seem to have with Miss Rose?"_

 _Stepping back in shock the Schnee heiress regained her bearings rather quickly as she started responding. "Where do I begin? She childish for starters. Not a lick of what a leader needs to be within her. Hyperactive, to an annoying degree, among other things. And the fact that she has not formal leadership training of any kind as far as I can see."_

 _Ignis merely nodded before regarding her with eyes that seemed to be as icy as the weather of Atlas. "Of those things that you have mentioned none of them hold any pretense to have anger towards her." Holding up a hand to prevent the retort that was on her mouth he continued. "For her childishness. She is only two years younger than us. Everyone eventually grows to some degree. Some more than others. Secondly no one knows what a truly great leader makes. The men one person may lead react differently to different leaders. It is the duty of those supporting the leader to help her as he or she journeys on the path of leadership. As for her hyperactivity, among other things? I can think of worst traits a leader could have. Finally is the fact that we are at Beacon, a place for training Hunters and Huntresses before they go off into the real world. She will receive the training here, with the help of her teammates as well. So I pose this question to you Miss Schnee."_

 _As the look of disappointment with herself was evident Ignis unlocked the door and stopped as he was making his way over the threshold. "Will you help your leader with the knowledge and training you hav? Or will you allow her to sink, endangering yourself and the team that will depend on her." As the Lucian made his way to the next class Weiss numbly made her way out the door, with much on her mind that she would go over throughout Crowe's class._

* * *

 **Present time**

The words had hit her harder than she would initially think. Was she truly misplacing her anger, endangering not only herself but those on team RWBY as well? Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts she proceeded into their dorm, noticing the three others of team RWBY. Blake was reading, which seemed to be the norm for her. Yang was already asleep, which caused Weiss to envy the blonde brawler a bit. Finally, her gaze landed on her leader's bed, which was encased in sheets at the moment. Rollin her eyes at the setup she looked inside to see Ruby asleep with various textbooks and papers strewn around her. Nudging the Huntress-in training Ruby shot up from her sleeping position.

"I'm awake I'm awak- oh. Hey Weiss." Ruby said sheepishly as she looked at her. "I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."

Before her leader cold wake everyone she put a hand over her mount while motioning for her to be quiet. As she lowered her hand Wiess made a split second decision that she hoped would help to start mending the bridges she was hoping were still there.

"How do you take your coffee?"

At the confused look on her leaders face and the subsequent mumbling she rolled her eyes again as she stated to get irritated. "Answer the question!" she whispered.

After another moment of indecisiveness Ruby finally managed to respond "Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

Not a moment later the Schnee Heiress handed a steaming mug of coffee to her leader. Before Ruby can say anything else Wiess starts talking while Ruby just sips her coffee.

"Ruby I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I realized that the reason we are here in the first place is to gain the skills we need or ourselves and our team." As she looks back to the now smiling Ruby she continued. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!"

As both of the huntresses-in-training share a smile she points out a wrong answer before she herself changed and slips into bed. Before she allows sleep to fully envelop her she decided to add one final thing.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Ruby smiles back as Weiss moves to sleep once again. Knowing that she has started to get along with her young leader Weiss herself goes to sleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

 **Hideout**

Roman let out a rather long and tired sigh. The dust robberies that had been going so well in vale had seemed to be hitting bumps in the road. For some reason the authorities had been able to pinpoint the last few robberies, causing him to lose some of the dust that he needed to acquire. He shivered as the all familiar presence of his 'partner' made itself known.

"I see you've run into some trouble lately Roman."

"You could say that yeah."

As both of them look at the map laid out before them Roman can only sigh as his partner says the same thing that's on his mind

"You're going to need more men."

* * *

 **Hello Everyone. Welcome to another chapter of A Prince and a Red Reaper. I had lots of fun writing this chapter, short as it may be. But enough about that. I would like to request some help, if i may.**

 **The first order of business is if someone can point me towards a decent artist so i can commission a nice cover photo for this story. My skills are...well...**

 **nonexistent.**

 **So i look to you my readers and authors for help in this endeavor.**

 **The second order of business is that i do not, in any way shape or form, own RWBY or Final Fantasy XV. Just putting that out there**

 **Finally please read, review, favorite and tell all your friends. So close to breaking that 100 review mark!**

 **As always, Walk in the Light**

 **Sandewrpally**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Prince and a Red Reaper**

 _Trading from Lucis to the other Kingdoms took off with a storm. In only a year the closest major settlements, mainly Menagerie and Vale, saw a massive increase in the trade goods coming from the newest kingdom. The next two years would see the spread of Lucis made products to the other kingdoms, furthering the efforts of diplomacy between the other kingdoms ad Lucis. The goods that come from Lucis usually come in three categories; quality of life, protection, and Lucis itself._

 _There are several things that fit into the first category. An additional setup similar to the CCT has made the outlying villages that have a small connection able to turn to the Lucian form of communication. While it did take some collaboration between Lucis and the rest of the kingdoms to ensure scrolls could access either channel, it has helped to have two sources of communication in case the CCT ever needs to have maintenance done on it. What has further promoted this new form of communication, called the Lucian Crystal Network or LCN for short, is that the village that could not afford a decent CCT connection only has to pay a small fee for a setup to be installed for the village. Many of the villages that have this setup have become de-facto rest stops for Hunters, Glaives and the occasional Crownsguard._

 _Secondly is the different types of food that come from Lucis. This accounts for both food that is already prepared and livestock as well. Many villages outside of the Kingdoms have come to rely on the unique, and quite fearsome, Lucian creatures for food in recent years. Grimm have a tough time taking down the livestock, if it can even get that far. On the other end is the food itself. Lucian cuisine saw a massive increase in demand from the other kingdoms, causing many cooks to spend a year or so in Lucis learning different cuisines. This 'revolution' as some may call have helped to spread the differences of Lucis and the other Kingdoms. It is not a bad thing however._

 _Finally, for this category are the different miscellaneous things such as clothes, furniture among other things. While some styles may be similar to the other four Kingdoms some clothing, such as the dresses especially, have been noted to be fashionable and decent price. New techniques to infuse dust as ornamentation into clothing also sprung up between collaboration of weavers from both Menagerie and Lucis. Demand is still high for those weavers today._

 _The second category is one that all of Remnant has come to rely on. Curatives are a basic commodity nowadays, vital for the survival of not only active duty hunter but those that do not live in the main Kingdoms. The survival rates among Grimm attacks have skyrocketed with the distribution of easy accessible curatives such as potions and ethers. Shops have sprung up across remnant, mostly for hunters to purchase supplies for patrol or to rest. The profits from the curatives mostly taken by the town or shop that the curatives are sold, as a small bit goes towards Lucis for the supply. Recent events have seen one of the former Glaives, Crowe Altius, teaching a class for Beacon having to do with this very subject._

 _While weapons are common in Remnant none could have seen the popularity of Lucis born weaponry among the populace. Again, the outlying villages benefit the most from this. Roving weapons traders, mostly current or former Lucian hunters guild, make stops to various villages to supply the populace with weaponry that is both functional and easy to pick up for the beginners. While not to the same quality that most Hunters, Huntresses, Kingsglaive or Crownsguard, they are decent enough to give people a fighting chance against the Grimm. Recent reports from teams in the field have stated that the populace of the villages they are sent to help have actual stood a fighting chance against the Grimm, though They still would have suffered casualties if the teams had not been sent out. The last thing in this category is the service that has sprung up with one of Lucis's most remarkable creatures. The Chocobo rental service._

 _Chocobos have shown to have an extreme sense against the Grimm, no doubt in regards to their charges. It is said that a chocobo rider is one of the safest travels on foot nowadays. Like the LCN a network of paths and stops have been formed with cooperation between the kingdoms. Each kingdom has adopted chocobos for ground transportation to some degree. On a side note each of the Kingdoms chocobos have slight colorations to signify which part of the world they are in. Lucis has the common yellow, Vale has green tinged chocobos, Vacuo's have turned more orange than yellow, Mistral have taken an almost aqua or blue tinge, and Atlas chocobos have taken to the color of snow._

 _The last category, Lucis itself, has more to do with tourism than anything. Though there has been a massive influx of immigrants (mainly faunus with a small percentage of human) to Lucis the natural safety provided by the crystal combined with the roving patrols of Hunters and Glaives have made Lucis one of the most popular tourist and vacation destinations on Remnant. From hunters to civilians Lucis has become extremely popular with almost the entire spectrum of Remnant._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Problems both Kingly and Friendly**

Regis looked around the meeting room at the people gathered with him. To his immediate right was Ghira Belladona, Former leader of the White Fang and current leader of Menagerie. The massive faunus was leaning back in his seat with a contemplative look on his face. To Regis's immediate left was Cor, his trusted confidant and leader of het Crownsguard. The Marshal was sitting as if waiting for the next order, but Regis knew that his longtime Commander of the Crownsguard was running through the possibilities of who the Dark King could be.

Standing to his left was Marion, who kept glancing at him with a worried expression, at least he thought that was the expression he was seeing. Next to them was the new commander and captain of the Kingsglaive, as Titus Drautos has been declared Missing in action after a massive Grimm raid. Relus seemed to already be running number, no doubt anticipating the worst and preparing for it. For all intents and purposes this was a war council, as eve the mood had an air of overhanging danger to it. The silence was broken by Ghira as he leaned forward to regard the King of Lucis with a serious look.

"Some parts of this prophecy are rather easy to decipher. The matter of whoever this dark King is however…"

"It has to be someone from Eos." Cor stated monotone. "Though I can think of a list I cannot be sure if we were followed. As far as we know Ifirit was left behind. But if he has a champion he could be responsible for this 'Dark King' to arrive on Remnant"

"The way we arrived here was powered form the Crystal and the power of the Astrals combined. From the knowledge we had before we left Lucis was in possession of the remaining crystal. Though anything could have happened to those crystals that were taken by the Empire on Eos." Regis supplied, the thinking wearing on him like a full day of work.

"Unfortunately our information network was almost nonexistent in the remaining days before our arrival here." Cor continued "But if Ifirit is responsible for bringing our enemy here we will need to have the eyes that are spread around the Kingdom on high alert. The Betrayer of the Astrals could easily blend in with the darker side of the Faunus."

"Yet another thing to blame the White Fang, no Adam and the current leadership for." Ghira Growled. Regis regarded the four in the room and waved his hand as he changed the subject.

"Let us finish deciphering the rest of the prophecy before we spend all of our allotted time on the Dark King."

It was Relus that finally pitched into the conversation. " **The Dark will rise to swallow a Beacon of light**. I can only think of either Lucis or the other Hunter academies as being Beacons of Remnant. Personally my money is on Vale or Lucis."

Ghira regarded Regis with a smirk the King of Lucis knew all too well. " **Through the King and his Wolf.** I'm pretty sure the wolf in question is standing with us." At this all eyes turned to Marion, who blushed and looked away. He would have to apologize later for breaking her composure at this meeting. Heedless of his subordinate's embarrassment Cor pushed on.

" **Shall Light raise its banners¸** Another war to round out our stay it seems." At this Regis nodded, though reluctant to fight in another war against a seemingly inexhaustible enemy.

"I think we all can guess who the Prince and Reaper are. I don't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that the girl he met all those years ago will play such a large part in his life." Regis commented while shaking his head in morbid amusement. "It is the next part that worries me more."

" **Unite the Four and the Five."** Relus said with almost an air of trepidation. "My guess is the legend of the four maidens and the Astrals that are still allied to us."

Regis, Marion and Cor knew that the legends were actually true. They also knew of one currently that had only half of her power at the moment. It was the reason Nyx was not here in Relus's place, though Regis had an inkling at how the currently most powerful Glaive would react to this.

" **Less the Starscourge come.** " King Regis muttered.

" **To claim another World** " the four other occupants of the room finished, sending chills down their spines as they read the last word. Noting the tired and wary looks that each member of his private council had he decided to end the meeting, agreeing to prepare for the worst. Marion caught his eye in silent worry as he gave her a sorrowful smile in return. He knew they would have to talk later. For now though he needed to think of what to say to Ozpin, as he was the only one of the current headmasters that he completely trusted at the moment.

* * *

 **Private Communications Room**

After delivering the news to Ozpin Regis could only look at the face of his fellow man in worry. Both men knew what war was like, and were hesitant to have a repeat of it. Letting out a rather tired sigh Ozpin regarded the coffee in his hands as he spoke.

"So Salem has an ally, one possibly the same level as her."

"That or more powerful than her. Cor is drawing up a list of possible answers, but at this moment we are in the dark more than anything."

"Then we can only prepare for the worst. Something tells me that het recent robberies of dust are more connected to the queen than we initially thought."

Ozpin nodded, but seemed to realize something. "I'll need to recall Qrow back as soon as possible. He'll be more use here than out gathering info."

"I can send one of the infiltrator Glaive to take his spot if need be."

"That will be for the best." Ozpin took another sip before continuing "With the Vytal Festival coming up I would be more at ease if we could get more security."

Regis smirked at the unasked question. Both he and Ozpin had to be careful, even with their private communication channel. The council of Vale was none too happy with the relationship between the ruler of Lucis and the Headmaster of Beacon.

"Indeed it would be. I figured I would attend for a couple days. A show of cooperation as it was."

Ozpin smiled gratefully as the two continued to talk about the upcoming festival. Eventually the conversation led to Noctis and Ruby, and their teams.

"Both teams are impressive. Ruby has the potential to be a great leader, while Noctis just needs to fine-tune his skills in that department."

"Even for as long as I have ruled I find it continuing experience. It's good to see the two of them stiving for their true potential."

"Oh?" Ozpin said with a bit of mirth showing in his eyes "Already looking for the prince's bride I take it."

"It would not surprise me in the least." Regis retorted with the same amount of mirth. "But how do their respective teams look? I have a good idea of Noctis's, but not of RWBY."

Ruby's sister, Yang Xioa Long is on the team. Frontline brawler if I have ever seen one. Next is Blake Belladonna." Regis raised his eyebrow at the name, also noting to let Ghira know where his daughter was currently just to be safe. "Former White Fang. Mid to close-range support. Finally we have Weiss Schnee. Despite her attitude she has come far from her initial problems with the team."

"Question of leadership?"

"I see you still remember your meeting with Jaques."

Regis let out a frustrated sigh "The man has all the arrogance of the worst people I can think of. I actually met the daughter when he came here for talks." At the raised eyebrow from Ozpin he continued "I saw a child that was the epitome of lonely, no doubt from her father's obsession with the company. I much prefer dealing with his older daughter when it comes to do with anyone of the Schnee variety."

Ozpin smiles a little in silent agreement with the Lucian King. "Your son's team members are most defiantly Lucian. Ignis Scientia seems to be the tactical mind behind the group, as he seems to have more close-range support. Prompto Argentum is long-range, with an assortment of attacks that has some students shaking their heads in wonderment. Gladioulus Amicitia is the frontline tank, able to weather and dish damage in equal turns. Though I am surprised none of them have semblances, including you son.

"Honestly I'm not sure if they will ever achieve that. With the influence of the royal family's magic and the crystal we still haven't figured if they can help or hinder each other. Though Aura, thankfully, seems to unlock on those closest to the royal family."

Ozpin nods as they finished the discussions. Regis looks on at the blank screen, somewhat dreading the conversation that he will have to have with Marion sooner rather than later. Taking out a small box that had been on his person for the last several days he thumbed the box open to see the ring that his first wife had worn. He knew that she would want him to move on, and thankfully Remnant had allowed him too. Especially with a certain wolf Faunus thrown into the mix. For now though it would have to wait. Idly he thought of Noctis, and what his son was up to currently at Beacon.

* * *

 **Noctis**

Noctis winced once again as his fellow leader was sent packing from another hit curtesy of Cardin **.** To be honest Noctis, along with Gladio and Ignis, suspected that the leader of team JNPR had no formal training. But for it to be this bad?

Another hit caused Miss Goodwitch to step in, no doubt to the relief of Jaune. From what Noctis had gathered in the last few weeks Miss Goodwitch was not pleased with the lack of progress that Jaune had shown. Looking over to the aforementioned leader's team he could tell he was not the only one worried about the blonde. Pyrrha was watching with evident worry on her face while Nora and Ren looked at the fight with worry in their own ways. Mainly Nora threatening to break their legs and Ren stoically narrowing his eyes.

"And that is the match. Mr. Arc I trust we will start to see improvements soon?"

"Yes ma'am" Jaune muttered in a defeated tone.

Goodwitch nodded as she looked at her ever-present tablet. "Now then we have time for one more fight. Would Gladiolus Amicitia and Yang Xioa Long come down to the Arena?"

At the mention of their names both Gladio and Yang adopted vicious smirks in preparation of their bout. The groups had quickly found the massive Lucian a competitive sort. Combine it with Yang's competitive nature and well….

"It's a good thing Miss Goodwitch can easily repair the arena." Ruby said, remembering the several matches that had decimated the arena below them.

"I don't think all the blame for those can go only to those two." Ignis replied, cutting off any reply from the rest of the group. "Between Ms. Valkyrie's antics and the usual destruction from Noct I can assure you that the blame can be spread around."

A crater formed from the meeting of Great sword and punch, throwing both combatants away from each other. While Yang could use her shotgun on the Lucian, she knew that would just give him an opportunity to execute on of his empowered strikes. She didn't need to be in the ridiculous amount of pain those strikes could do! How the hell was she supposed to know that his 'tempest' attack could level multiple auras in one hit? Therefore she had to adapt to using a close-range style against the Lucina before her. It prevented him from getting off any of the more dangerous attacks he had at his disposal, but in short range he became the epitome of a walking castle.

Knowing that this had devolved into a fight of attrition Gladio adopted a defensive stance with the shield, hand out to the side to strike with his weapon when the time was right. Though the shield work he employed against the blonde brawler could be considered an attack as well. Swift counterstrikes were the name of the game when in these close of quarters. Noticing a rather large windup Gladio crouched while summoning the familiar feel of magic to form another shield in front of him. As Yang made contact with the magic shield the area around the two started to splinter in retaliation for the opposing forces form the two fighters. Noticing that the force against his shield was lessened he took a chance to strike back. Summoning his weapon the Luician swung low, staggering Yang as she tried to recover from the attack. Before she had time to dodge Gladio had spun and brought the full force to bear on Yang, flinging her across the arena. The resounding crack form the impact made everyone wince, though people suspected (mostly Ruby) that Yang was smiling and no doubt knocked out.

"Good job Mr. Amiticia. While most could not have taken Ms. Xioa Long's techniques head on, those that can gain an advantage in the long run."

She then turned to Yang, who was slowly making her way to the form to stand next to her opponent. "As for you Ms. Xioa Long I commend you for the quick thinking to shut down Mr. Amiticia's more destructive techniques."

Turning back to regard the entire class Miss Goodwitch gave one last announcement "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students form the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

The bell rang shortly after she finished, signaling the end of class. As the group made their way to retrieve their teammates Noctis idly noted that Jaune continued to have a downcast look. Sending out a quick scroll message the three teams made their way to lunch.

* * *

 **Beacon Lunchroom**

Lunch quickly became a story time affair with Nora presenting an apparent dream from the last few nights. Prompto and Yang were somehow hanging on every word, with Prompto holding his camera to get a good picture of the overactive teammate of JNPR. Ruby, Pyrrha and Ignis were paying attention to be polite more than anything. Blake was reading a book, as that seemed to be the norm, while Weiss was busy filing her nails. Finally Noctis and Gladio were exchanging texts while half-listening to the story, more than Jaune was at the very least.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night…"

"It was day" Ren corrected, as if already knowing when and where to correct.

Nora, being herself, continued unabated "We were **surrounded** by Ursai…."

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again as he took a sip of coffee.

Nora merely ignored her friends while she struck a heroic pose. The click of a camera preceded the end of her telling of the dream.

"But they were no match….and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

A rather familiar sigh greeted the group as Ren rubbed the palm of his hand on his forehead. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Really? That's nothing!" at this attention was drawn to the fox Faunus of team NIPG "For a while now I've been trying to convince the guys of a dream I had to make, in Nora's own words, a boatload of Lien."

"OH? Do tell Foxy."

At the devious smirk that was plastered on Promptos's face realization quickly struck the other three members of team NIPG. In that moment of stark realization Prompto seized the initiative, much to the growing horror and ire of his teammates.

"Imagine this if you will. The crown Prince of Lucis, one crownsguard that looks to be made out of chiseled marble, one that can pull off the handsome and smart, and your own foxily handsome fox."

The three mentioned were slowly getting up, and blue wisps began to form around their hands as Prompto continued. Now we all know of calendars. What would you say would be the best calendars for the four I just described?"

Unfortunately for the three Lucians Yang had her answer not a second later. "A naked calendar?"

Reactions around the table were varied. Varied in the amount of blushes and nosebleeds from the girls. Of the guys…..eh not so much. Before Noctis, Ignis and Gladio had a chance to exact unholy revenge on their friend a cry of alarm came from behind the group. As one they turned to see a Rabbit faunus being harassed by none other than Cardin and his posse.

"Look fellas, their real!"

"I'll show you real!"

Before any one of the group could blink the rabbit faunus had put an aura enforced kick straight into Cardin's groin. While the men of the group felt a tiny bit of pity for the bully the popular opinion was that he deserved whatever was coming to him. Cardin's friends were trying to get a hit on the rabbit faunus, but to everyone astonishment they quickly turned into three blocks of ice. Following the trail of frost presented the group with Professors Altius and Goodwitch, with stern and cold expressions on them.

"Are we sure they aren't related?" Ruby whispered to her sister, hoping to not catch the rather frightening glares from the two professors. The clicking of two sets of heels quickly dispersed the students that were looking in on the event in progress. A sickly sweet smile adorned the Lucian professors face, causing the already pale boys' faces to go even whiter. Glynda merely stood off to the side, no doubt recording everything that was happening. If one could see the smirk on Miss Goodwitch's face they could have sworn the devil was there with them.

"Mr Cardin." The tone that Crowe Altius was speaking with sent shivers of horror throughout the entire student body that was present. "I had hoped that our various discussion on proper etiquette in social places would have gotten through to you. It seems another round of thawing is in order. Glynda would you take these boys to their next class? The ice should evaporate by the end of it."

"Of course. I trust you can take care of Ms. Velvet?"

The smile that the two teachers shared sent another wave of shivers throughout the student populace that was currently in the lunchroom. With a wave of her riding crop the four idiotsicles were promptly escorted to await their next class. As soon as they were gone the temperature resumed its normal rate as the rabbit faunus, now named Velvet, smiled up at Crowe.

"Thanks for the intervention Miss Altius."

"It was no trouble dear. I trust those self-defense katas are helping?"

"It helps that my sister is also trained with them."

The former Kingsglaive smiled at the faunus before her, before turning her direction towards the assembled group of RWBY, JNPR and NIPG. Though Ruby felt as if the gaze of the ice-wielding Lucian was affixed onto her.

"And to answer your question, Miss Ruby, no I and Miss Goodwitch are not related by any means." The blush that appeared ion Ruby's face caused a round of chuckles, and laughter from her sister, at her reaction.

"Um Miss Altius?" Weiss questioned in a timid voice, no doubt at the display of punishment that was just displayed for them to see. "I though you used fire as your semblance?"

"Ah I can see your confusion miss Weiss." At this Crowe raised up both of her hands. Velvet had made to join the group, far more interested in the Lucians magic that she would ever admit. "To many that are granted the King's magic they are usually better ins specific types of magic. My teammate, Nyx, specializes in quick casting combat magic where as I" a ball of fire and frost formed in her right and left hand respectively. "Have more mastery over elemental magic, with fire and frost being my go to for combat."

"So it's not related to your aura or semblance?" asked Pyrrha, fully invested in the conversation. Unbeknownst to everyone else Gladio was dragging a reluctant Jaune away for a private discussion.

"In truth we don't know." responded Crowe as she extinguished the magic in her hands. "Only a small percentage of those in the Glaives and Crownsguard can access all three. Its theorized that the longer we are here and acclimate to Remnants power we can be able to use semblances with the King's magic. It is more of a matter that there hasn't been enough time to really register what needs to happen in regards to that."

"I see…." Weiss muttered as the rest of the group devolved into their own discussions. It took until the end of lunch break for everyone beside Noctis and Ignis to realize that Jaune and Gladio were not with them.

* * *

 **With Jaune and Gladiolus**

Looking inside the first classroom that was unoccupied Gladio dragged Jaune through before locking the door. Jaune, irritated already with Cardin and the other factors, whirled on Gladio. Before he could get a word off the look that he saw in the Lucian man's eyes swiftly stopped any retort that he was ready to give the crownsguard.

"Look Jaune let me talk then you can yell or punch or whatever okay?"

Jaune nodded, not really sure where this was going. "First, we all know that Cardin has been bullying you. Uph-" Gladio raised a hand to stop the retort form the blonde leader of JNPR "I can list alphabetically or by the date how many times he has bulled, as can the rest of us."

Jaune dropped his head, in embarrassment or shame Gladio was not sure. He would put money on both and move on. "We're your friends Jaune. All of us, especially your team mates. That's the second thing I need to talk to you about. For the past couple of days you have really been out of it. Your teammates are worried about you, Pyrrha more than the others."

The leader of team JNPR nodded mutely as Gladio continued. "Buts its more than that isn't it?"

It took a few minutes for the obviously uncomfortable Arc to finally spill his guts. Learning that he had snuck into the academy on forged papers, had no formal combat training on top of that, and did not shake Gladio's faith in him as much as Jaune expected it would.

"So?" was the response after Jaune had spilled the beans do to say. The look that Gladio received in response was amusing to say the least. "Let me rephrase that."

Gladio looked away from Jaune, seemingly lost in his own world. "No one excels in combat through sheer talent alone. Sure talent can get you places, but there are always limits to what that can actually accomplish. Everyone has to start somewhere. So what if you started later than a lot of people?"

At this point Jaune was enraptured by the speech Gladio was surprisingly giving him. "ON that note oyu have friends that are more than willing to help you with training. And so what if you don't become the exact warrior you always aspired to be. Look at your strengths and weaknesses in equal measure, and go from there. Now then I believe we have an alchemy class to get to."

A quick look at the clock confirmed what the Lucian had just stated. Rising from their seats Jaune stopped the fellow student from leaving before thanking him for the talk, no matter how uncomfortable it was. The Crownsguard merely smirked as he bumped Jaune good-naturedly, sending him careening into one of the wall, much to the chagrin of said projectile.

* * *

 **NIPG Dorm**

Later that night Gladio received a text form Jaune, telling him that he had decided to go ahead and tell his team the truth. The support from the rest of JNPR was overwhelming to say the least. He also asked if it would be possible to join team NIPG's morning training if possible. The smirk form the group when he announced this caused a Shiver of foreboding to occur form the person in question.

* * *

Hello everyone. Several things sprung up that caused the delay of this chapter. Though it is more of a filler and fluff chapter my computer was having trouble. I say was because it is now a useless heap of junk. Managed to wrangle a computer to finally edit and post. Also mass Effect Andromeda. Enough said.

Till next time

Sandewrpally


	9. Chapter 9

**A Prince and a Red Reaper**

* * *

 _Qrow: So when do you think would be the best time to meet up?_

 _Nyx: Any time after my shift is done. I would still lay low though._

 _Qrow: I take it she's still mad?_

 _Nyx: You should already know the answer to that Qrow._

 _Qrow: How was I to know that I would be like my sister and run from my feelings?!_

 _Nyx: You don't have to explain to me. But I would prepare yourself for when you meet her again. After all she does still care about you. In a freeze your balls off and beat you with them sort of way._

 _Qrow:…..Dude._

 _Nyx: look I know it, Tai knows it and I'm pretty sure Summer does as well. You messed up big time. Plus the fact that she has a line directly to Ozpin…_

 _Qrow: Wait what?!_

 _Nyx: apparently King Regis and Ozpin have been trying to set up some cross classes for Beacon. Crowe was among the first volunteers for the new classes._

 _Nyx: I assume the reason you haven't replied is because your banging your head on the nearest hard surface._

 _Qrow: you are such a bastard._

 _Nyx: Glad someone recognizes my genius!_

 _Nyx: Oh crap I got to g-_

 _Qrow: uh, you there buddy?_

 _New user has signed into message board. User Crowe verified._

 _Crowe: hello Qrow._

 _Qrow: ah hello dear._

 _Crowe:…._

 _Qrow: Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to start off with in this conversation._

 _Crowe: Oh really? You mean somewhere in that rather thick, bastard skull of yours is a part dedicated to social norms and etiquette?_

 _Qrow: Wait Crowe-_

 _Crowe: Don't you DARE interrupt me right now. Your life, and manhood, depend on it. Are we clear?_

 _Qrow: Crystal._

 _Crowe: Now where to start. How about when you decided to up and leave during our romantic weekend together. Yes I think that's a good starting point. Yes I know you have your missions for Ozpin. But I can't help but feel you asked to be sent on that mission. And before you make ANY rebuttal of any kind know that I spoke with both Ozpin and Nyx, who had the situation handled as far as I could tell. So what do you have to say for yourself for this issue?_

 _Qrow:I'm sorry._

 _Crowe: Good now continuing on._

 _New message board created. Users Tai and Nyx verified._

 _Tai: You wouldn't happen to know why the color of Qrow's face looks like my wife's cloak would you?_

 _Nyx: Crowe._

 _Tai: Ah I see. I told him that would come to bite him back in the ass._

 _New user entered message board. User Summer verified._

 _Summer: Tai, Language!_

 _Tai: Sorry honey._

 _Nyx: is that the sound of a whip I hear?_

 _Summer: Hmph! Shows you, I don't even own a whip!_

 _Tai: that's not what he means honey._

 _Summer: What do you mean? It's not like I would whip you on purpose._

 _Nyx: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh oh stop please I can only laugh so much!_

 _Tai: Just you wait Nyx Ulric! You'll be in the same position that me and Qrow are in right now. Then we'll see how funny it is!_

 _Summer: Tai what are you both talking about!?_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Falling Waters**

For the past couple of weeks it felt as if, to at least Jaune, that he was being put through a meat grinder on a daily basis. Not only was Gladio a taskmaster, but it didn't help when his teammates got involved in the training either. Through it all though even Jaune could tell that he was gaining some skills, though still far from the rest of the three first year teams. Jaune was brought back from his memories of the past two weeks when Nora's rather excited chatter was heard from across the bullhead.

"Oh my Gosh Ren look at all the pretty colors!"

"Yes Nora there are."

"There is a reason it is called Forever Fall Forest." Pyrrha chimed in after securing her weapons. Though this was a simple field trip/ retrieval mission Grimm were still a possibility. Jaune decided to take the lead of his partner, equipping his own weapons as well. Idly he noticed that the only ones that didn't have to retrieve their weapons were the four Lucians, which Ruby pointed out again for the thousandth time.

"I am so jealous that you can just summon your weapons." Muttered the red-hooded girl while she inspected her own weapon.

"C'mon Ruby-" Yang started before she was cut off by her sister.

"No Yang! Just think of all the possibilities for-"

"Mayhem?" chimed in Weiss.

"Destruction?" Blake followed.

Ruby merely pouted as her teammates teased her about her obvious lust for weapons and destruction. After another couple of minutes Miss Goodwitch caught everyone's attention while a map of the region popped up behind her.

"As you all know this field trip is mainly to get the students out for a while to explore the surrounding landscape of Vale. While you are here your objective is to collect sap from the trees, which produce an abundance of it. As always stay safe as there are Grimm reported in the area. Oh and one more thing." Her eyes drifted over to Ruby and Nora in particular. "Please don't eat the sap you have collected. The chefs make some rather tasty sweets that some of the staff have been rather craving for."

With that the doors to the bullhead opened up to let the assembled students out. What greeted the first years was a picturesque sight of leaves the color of crimson falling from the trees.

"Hey Prompto?" called Yang while the teams were gathering Jars for the sap.

"Yeah?" replied the fox faunus while he was mesmerized by the scenery.

"You better get some damn good photos from this place."

Prompto adopted a chastised look and fell to lean on Noctis's shoulder "Oh how she wounds me Noct. That being said…." He lifted the camera and proceeded to take a selfie with his best friend. Noctis merely smirked as he passed out a couple of jars to his teammates. It didn't take them long to find a couple of unoccupied tree to start drawing the sap from. The four members of team NIPG quickly realized that the initial task was boring, so Gladio decided an impromptu session of training was in order. Soon the sound of clashing metal could be heard coming from their direction, which brought them to the attention of RWBY. Making their way over they saw Noctis locked into a light sparing session with Gladio, who was using his shield to deadly efficiency. It seemed that Ignis was in charge of sap collection, as the I of team NIPG was seen with several filled jars of the stuff already filled. Prompto was mysteriously absent, though the rest of his team didn't seem to be3 too worried about it.

"So I see you guys thought this was boring too huh?" spoke yang as she made to sit down next to one of the trees as she watched the two members of NIPG fight. Ignis turned his head to team RWBY before returning to the sap dripping in the jar.

"You would assume correctly." Responded Ignis with a hint of dullness.

"Still" Ruby commented as she sat down next to her sister. "You have to admit that this place is beautiful. The leaves especially."

Weiss had decided to start gathering sap in the tree next to team NIPG's for more easy access for conversation. "True. There's not many sights like this in Atlas."

"Well when you stare at white all day I guess any color is a good change." Prompto spoke while walking up to the assembled group. "Though the contrast between fall red and white does bring the person out more."

Weiss merely rolled her eyes at the Fox faunus. Though they had started off on rocky grounds the Heiress couldn't help but start to become comfortable in the presence of the photographer. Even if he sometimes got the worst sides of her in pictures. Though they did make for some good laughs when he caught everyone else in them.

"So how long have they been at it Iggy?" at the question Ignis merely looked at the watch he had before responding.

"About five minutes." At the response both of the combatants stopped and looked over to the rest of NIPG and RWBY.

"Huh. Time sure flies when you have fun." Noctis commented as he lowered his weapon. Gladio dismissed his shield before eyeing the gathered group. As his eyes settled on Blake he adopted a rather wicked smirk before speaking up.

"Well no need to stop the training. How about it Blake?" Everyone's attention turned to the hidden cat faunus as she came out of the daze of watching Gladio train. 'Curse him and his penchant for wearing fitness clothes.' Blake thought as she walked towards Gladio who had a knowing smirk on his face. "In the last few weeks the two had started to rekindle their friendship, though it was swiftly becoming something more to the two. It didn't help that Blake found the tank of NIPG rather good-looking, to the point where she would fantasize about him while reading her risqué selection of literature.

"Light spar, five minutes? We are still in a Grimm area after all."

"Fine with me." Blake replied as she got into her stance. A moment of silence signaled the start of the spar. It quickly became apparent that the two were opposites when it came to fighting. For Gladio his immense strength and resilience hampered Blake's lighter attacks. Though she was able to get in more attacks the stalwart defense that Gladio put up negated all but the heavier of attacks form the cat faunus. Combined with the reflexes he continually displayed and Blake was having a hard time breaking thorough the ucian's defense. Though she herself was giving the Crownsguard a run for his money.

For every few hits that Blake managed to land on him Gladio would try to get in a hit or two of his own. But with the speed of the cat faunus, and his choice of weaponry, the attacks became telling more than he was comfortable with. Endeavoring to rectify that once they got back to beacon he pushed the cat faunus away with a shield bash. As they were reading for another exchange they could hear a yells from the across the forest.

Turning their attention away from each other they were met with the running bodies of Cardin and his team. Before they could make it past them both Blake and Gladio tripped yup the running huntsmen in training. At the panicked looks from all four of the boys the group stood around them, with no pleasant look in sight.

"So what were you four shouting about?"

"Ursa! A lot of Ursa, even a major!" Cardin shouted as his eyes were wildly looking for a way out of this mess. He didn't need to get the ire of Gladio again, he was still scared of the massive Lucian. The next second sounds of fighting reached the ears of everyone at the clearing. Writing the Cardin's team off both RWBY and NIPG raced to the sound. When they arrived, weapons in hand, Ignis instantly took stock of the situation.

"It seems as though a herd of Ursa decided to make their way through the forest today." He commented as he started to throw some marked Knives towards the herd of Ursa. Team JNPR was already embroiled in combat though they seemed to be fine for the moment. Without hesitation Ruby, Noctis started to warp and use their semblance to make hit and run attacks on the outer edges of the Grimm. While it took more power to overcome the defenses of the Ursa they soon found their rhythm, which was followed by the quickly disintegrating corpses of Grimm. While they were using run and hit tactics Gladio and Yang had once again taken to the front, using their impressive strength and defenses to make the Grimm focus on them. This gave the remainder of teams RWBY and NIPG ample opportunity to support their fellow teammates.

With her proficiency in ice dust Weiss was able to effectively halt the advancing Grimm, even killing a few in the process. Blake had taken to shadowing Ignis as the two lighter fighters mopped up the damaged ones that Gladio and Yang had wounded. In the very back was prompt with his guns, laying down fire and break shots with impressive speed.

"Duck!" Gladio called out. As Yang moved he leaped forward with his great sword, cleaving the surrounding grim as he spun. With a great heave he threw several of the ursa back, only to be killed by either Prompto's marksmanship or Noctis and Ruby's blades. The herd was thinning considerably by now, which prompted the appearance of the Ursa Major. The Bear-like Griimm was massive, dwarfing its counterparts by a considerable degree.

"If we take down the Major the rest should be easy to mop up!" Shouted Noctis over the din of fighting. Everyone knew what needed to be done. The Problem was how they were going to get to the Major through the entire herd without exhausting themselves. A dangerous glint seemed to appear in Noctis's eyes, though Ruby was the only one to see it with the speed of their fighting.

"Iggy!" The mentioned Crownsguard turned his attention to the crown prince after slitting the throat of another Ursa. "You got a magic bomb we can use?!"

"Wait what?" Weiss commented while sending a swath of fire at an encroaching Ursa. Without responding Ignis reached into his coat and withdrew a sphere the size of a small apple. It was covered in frost yet the Crownsguard did not seem uncomfortable holding it. With a practiced gaze Ignis scanned the battlefield for the best point for the Blizzard Bomb. Seeing his opportunity he shouted out as he threw it.

"Hit the Deck!"

Instantly Gladio and Yang dropped to the ground as a rush of freezing air battered them form the Ursa herd in front of them. When they looked up they noticed that not only had the Blizzard spell froze a good portion of the Ursa its affects were spreading throughout the nearby Grimm, not freezing but slowing them down. The three teams renewed their assault on the crippled Grimm and after merely two minutes had surrounded the Ursa major. Not wasting any time Gladio jumped into the air again, but spun vertically. A great crack was sounded as the Ursa Major's bone armor was cracked from the force of the hit. Not a second after the hit Gladio had inflicted was Noctis, his own Great sword in hand.

The already cracked armor shattered upon coming into contact with the prince's strike. Without the Armor the blade continued through until it hit dirt. The Ursa Major collapsed as its head dissolved, while the body started to follow albeit slowly. The Great sword in his hand disappeared with flash of blue as Noctis collapsed to his knees. The state of exhaustion was shared by everyone to varying degrees. He felt more than saw Ruby collapse next to him, panting at the intense fight they had not moments ago.

"So who ready for the next field trip?" Prompto asked as he walked towards them, the least exhausted of everyone.

"If it's gonna be this Yanging fun then anytime." The response from Yang was met with many groans and a 'Dammit Yang' from her sister.

Unbeknownst to the gathered teams a man was watching form behind one of the many trees of Forever Fall. With an oily smile he merely chuckled before a gate of swirling darkness appeared before him. Stepping through the man muttered to no one in particular "Silver eyes and magic. How exciting."

* * *

 **Ship heading to Vale**

Surely his luck wasn't this bad, was it? Ducking behind another stack of crates Nyx readied himself to ambush his pursuers again. The game of cat and mouse had been going on for the past two days, but the white fang operatives seemed to just keep crawling out of the woodworks. These weren't your average white Fang grunts either.

From the get go Nyx saw the experience that each of these operatives held. They were cautious, and knew how to corner their enemy into a lopsided fight. Despite the injuries he had managed to land on several of them they just retreated before he was able to land a killing blow, much to his continual frustration. Hearing the door to the cargo deck open he could hear the almost silent footsteps of the white Fang operatives as well as the tell-tale sound of sniffing. Peeking from his cover Nyx saw three of Faunus, two wolf and one bear, making their way towards him while one final faunus, this time an avian variety, stand next to the door as a guard/lookout.

'Damn.' Nyx thought 'Seems I gained the attention of a hunter squad. Looks like it'll be a fight down here then.' Shifting one of his daggers into a throwing stance he decided to hit the heaviest hitter of the three searching for him first. Without hesitation the Glaive threw the dagger where it lodged just in front of the bear faunus. Grabbing onto the familiar tug of magic the next moment his foot met with the face of the bear faunus. Flipping back as a few dust rounds passed by him he dived as the avian faunus started to fire on his position. Sending out a bolt of electricity in the general direction of the gunfire he was met with the two wolf faunus's swinging blades at him. Catching the two blades with the guards of his daggers the Glaive threw them back before ducking under the bear Faunus's axe. Landing a sucker punch to the face once again Nyx threw one of his daggers at the avian faunus, who had to sidestep before he was impaled with it. Unfortunately for Nyx the avian fired a few rounds where the Glaive appeared after another warp, getting hit with what felt like ice dust in his arm and shoulder. Despite the icy burn of the ice dust he still managed to knock the gun away from doing more damage before he slit the white fang's throat.

Not even waiting for the other three to respond he turned and let loose an impressive burst of electricity at the three recovering faunus before they were thrown into the numerous crates. Satisfied that they were of no more trouble at the moment the Glaive shit the cargo door and welded it shut with a little application of fire magic. Letting the magic die down Nyx hissed as the ice dust was slowly melting away from his aura doing whatever it could. The last two days had limited the amount of aura he could recover without putting him at risk for more than an hour at a time. Taking one of the few potions he had left he shattered it before making his way to a new hiding spot.

Sliding down to rest against the wall Nyx figured his luck was abysmal if the events of the last day and a half were any indication. While his aura and the potion went to work on healing the frost burns that had gotten past him he took stock of his supplies. Two potions, one ether, and his weapons were about the only noteworthy items currently in his possession. A twinge on the back of his hand let him know that the barrier he had quickly erected over the cargo bay door had been shattered, with its occupants no doubt angered at the death of one of their own.

Rolling the shoulder that had been burning not a few minutes ago Nyx knew that he had to finish this fight, as exhaustion was easily catching up with him. Standing from his position he turned his gaze to the hallway connecting to the Cargo door. Using some magic Nyx enhanced his hearing to discover that they were splitting up to find him. 'Perfect' he thought as the magic receded. Sliding to the corner of the hallway he had rested in he waited until the telltale steps of boots, followed by sniffing of all things, could be heard coming towards him.

'Defiantly professionals.' The Glaive thought 'wouldn't be surprised if these were former hunters they had sent after me. Question is who sent them?"

Disregarding those thoughts Nyx whipped one of the daggers he held out, piercing the startled faunus with how fast it had appeared. Not waiting for the man to alert his comrades Nyx warped to the dagger while slashing the man's throat as he was getting ready to scream. The sound of a body hitting the floor was the last thing that Nyx saw before he disappeared into the maze of hallways that made the inside of the ship.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later**

His pursuers must have found their companion if the hostage situation was anything to go by. He could only shake his head at the audacity of these White Fang operatives. Did they not realize that there were fellow faunus among those they had taken hostage? Apparently not if the bruises and black eyes on some of the faunus hostages were any indication.

"Alright Glaive you have thirty minutes before we start killing hostages! I expect you to not waste our time." Shouted the bear faunus. As if to emphasize his point he grabbed one of the crew and brought his weapon under her chin. Nyx narrowed his eyes as he regarded the situation. Being in the Glaives as long as he had the man had become familiar with death. It did not mean he was not bothered by it. Before he could prepare a warp he saw a crow land on the railing of the deck. It seemed to look right at him before nodding to the wolf faunus. Nyx could only grin as he shifted his aim to the wolf faunus. Strengthening his arm with both magic and aura he threw it, with a familiar whistle the dagger imbedded itself in the deck next to the wolf faunus. While the kingsglaive was materializing for the finisher the crow had transformed into a man with a white shirt, a red cloak and black slacks. The grin that adorned his face was one of confidence, before it shifted into the rare seriousness that only a few people had come to see it. Before either faunus could attempt to attack Nyx had stabbed the wolf in the heart as the raven haired man knocked the bear faunus out with the side of his blade. Both men raised themselves form their combat stances as they looked to each other, both men adopting matching grins.

"Nyx."

"Qrow."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! sorry its been a long time since i posted but ive been in a slump. Ok ive been cathing up on my gaming but still i should have posted this a while ago. REad and review please**

 **Walk in hte light**

 **Sandewrpally**


End file.
